Los cazadores de la Tríada
by knightwh
Summary: El medio hermano de Karen, Kenny, fue secuestrado por un grupo que busca acabar con los guardianes de la Tríada. Para ayudarla a encontrarlo, Christophe, Kyle, y Craig Tucker, se han unido en su búsqueda. Pero existen aquellos que se oponen: Rubi, hermana de Craig, Eric Cartman, un demonio temible y Damien, la unica criatura que puede matar a Craig. GREOPHE CREEK STYLE KYMAN TLYDE
1. Warglok

**Cazadores de la Tríada.**

**No se como, pero terminé investigando MUCHO de criaturas sobrenaturales… al grado de encontrarme leyendo un articulo de wikipedia y terminar descargándome libros de consulta. ¿Que puedo decir?... tengo una adicción enfermiza a la lectura.  
En fin… creo… CREO que este podría ser mi siguiente Fic largo en FF… (Con todos los que he dejado inconclusos por ahí, lalalala cierto es que la vida es maravillosa… pero los continuaré pronto). **

**En fin**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… solo los utilizo para fusionarlos con vampiros, hombres lobo, dragones y castillos._

En una época antigua y oscura, donde la ignorancia y los problemas abundan, que los grandes señores son aquellos que poseen tierras descomunales y lacayos al por mayor, fue en un tiempo como ese, tan cubierto por la neblina como las calles rocosas de la plaza principal, en que una noche parecida a las miles que le sucedieron, una joven de cabellera marrón en tonos verdes, llegó a bordo de una carreta lenta y previsora. Era South Park, el pueblo de la noche eterna. Aquel sitio era al que todos los religiosos y precavidos temían… aquel lugar que no se menciona… porque en él habitan criaturas que en rara ocasión son amistosas… y no cualquiera las puede ver, quien lo hace, difícilmente sobrevive.  
Karen McCormick era una _dhampiro_, es decir, hija de un vampiro y un humano. En su familia eran tres hermanos con ella; su hermano mayor Kevin, un vampiro nigromante, capaz de hablar con los espíritus, su otro hermano Kenny, un vampiro común que habitaba aquel pueblito de la Europa antigua. Karen era una criatura extraordinaria, no solo por su condición semi-vampírica, sino por ser la única dhampiro femenina en todo el mundo. Sus hermanos la enviaron lejos, junto a los "mortales", para que tuviera una vida medianamente normal… pero la necesidad la había puesto de nuevo en su camino. Como dhampiro, su deber era el de exorcizar y cazar a la raza que le dio la vida, pero que tomaba de otras la energía para existir. Eso es correcto… Karen McCormick era una cazadora de vampiros.  
Cuatro meses atrás, Karen recibió la angustiante carta de su medio hermano, Kenny. En esta, el joven le pedía que llegara a South Park, un pueblito montañés plagado de criaturas sobrenaturales donde comenzó a entretejerse un misterio que ponía al borde del peligro su existencia.

– Bienvenida de nuevo, Karen. – Bajo cortinas de neblina que acompañaban constantemente a la penumbra nocturna en aquel lugar, Kenny McCormick apretó en un gran abrazo a su amada hermana. El era un joven que no aparentaba más de 21 años, con una cabellera rubia revuelta y opacada por algo grasiento sobre ella, unos atractivos ojos azules celestes y una dentadura blanca e impecable. Vestía con el estilo típico de la época victoriana, un traje anaranjado oscuro y unos botines negros. Su camiseta era blanca y los puños tenían satín dorado en el borde. – Temía que no llegaras a tiempo.

– Tres de la mañana en punto, Kenny… tal y como lo pediste.

– Eso es bueno… ahora, vayamos al "pozo".

Sin permitir que hiciera alguna pregunta, el muchacho tomó a la chica por el brazo, entregó algunas monedas al hombre en la carreta y anduvo rápido en dirección del puente del pueblo. Era de piedras pulidas, grises y rojizas, con el nauseabundo aroma de lo podrido bajo él. Aquel lugar servía de desagüe para las tropas y normalmente corrían bajo él pequeñas corrientes con sangre o vino, estancándose con frecuencia y siendo aseados con mucha menos.

Karen miró en todas direcciones, no parecía haber ni una sola alma en el pueblo entero. Pensó que quizá por eso era que todo el mudo temía a South Park y no por la existencia de centenares de criaturas sobrenaturales.  
Entonces sucedió algo que, incluso para una cazadora como ella, resultó extraño. Kenny la llevó bajo un frondoso árbol de hojas caídas, todas y cada una de las ramas parecían estar llorando, ocultando en la oscuridad perpetua de su sombra un tenebroso vacío negro que hizo a la chica sentir un escalofrío por demás tenebroso. Entonces el viento sopló lentamente, rozando, acariciando con delicadeza la gabardina café que llevaba encima. Era como si el árbol los llevara hacia ellos o al menos intentara llamar su atención.

– ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un "_warglok_"? – Preguntó el rubio tomando con firmeza el brazo de su hermana. La luna llena sobre ellos comenzó a perder su claridad. Karen miró a Kenneth algo asustada, pero se mantuvo firme. Justo entonces cayó en cuenta de que la luna perdía más y mas su brillo, tiñéndose de gris, como si hubiera un eclipse rápido y sin previo aviso. Cuando terminó de pintarse en ese tono opaco, pasó a pintarse lentamente en el color de la sangre.

– ¿Warglok?, si… los conozco… he leído y visto cuadros, pinturas, murales… pero jamás…

–…has visto uno… – Completó el rubio, entonces la luna ya era rojo sangre y el pueblo entero se tiñó de algo parecido a los rayos infrarrojos, una tenue capa de color carmín que oprimía cualquier color que no fuera ese. Kenny sonrió divertido. – Entonces esto va a ser una aventura nueva… no lo mires a los ojos, si se te queda viendo, de inmediato mira en otra dirección… si escuchas un ruido parecido al de un castañeo o un serpenteo profundo, por ningún motivo te vayas a mover…

– ¿Vamos a ver un warglok, cierto? – Karen no había mentido, tenia mucha información respecto a esas criaturas. Los registros humanos decían que se trataba de una bestia aterradora y horrible, muchas veces relacionada con el fin del mundo. Algunas veces se les describía del tamaño de una casa, en el mejor de los casos… en el peor, comían castillos en dos bocados. Su cuerpo parecía una extraña mezcla entre un león y un águila, pero no tan hermosos como los grifos ni con aquella tranquilidad que definía a esas criaturas. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por millares de plumas oscuras y su hocico en realidad era como un pico. Sus patas eran las de un ave y su cola, tan larga como la muralla que defendía los pueblos capitalinos, estaba cubierta por un veneno que le escurría alrededor de toda su extensión. No eran amistosos ni cordiales… les molestaba el movimiento repentino y al "esponjar" su propio pelaje, eran capaces de soltar descargas que hacían parecer a los relámpagos meras chispitas. En definitiva, Karen nunca había visto uno… y preferiblemente, hubiera deseado jamás verlo… – ¿Lo atraparemos o…?

– ¿Atraparlo? – Kenny miró indignado a la chica unos segundos y después miró de nuevo hacia el árbol. El suelo comenzó a desmoronarse, sin embargo ellos seguían suspendidos en el espacio. – Miden lo que un castillo… tendremos suerte si no decide desquitar su hambre con nosotros…

Karen apretó levemente la mano de Kenny y este notó por primera vez algo parecido al sudor en ella. Sonrió feliz por volver a verla tal y como la recordaba… como una simple niña…

– No te preocupes… solo bromeaba… es un conocido, en parte por él es que has venido aquí. Procura no hablar… es un tipo bastante especial, le molestan los sonidos fuertes y los movimientos bruscos. Siempre está de mal humor, así que no te asustes si brama demasiado… él sabe que no somos su enemigo.

– ¿Y como se llama?, porque esas cosas también tienen nombre, ¿no?

Kenny se rió bajito, en el mismo momento en que la tierra reapareció, pero como un sitio completamente distinto. Parecían las ruinas de una iglesia, con cruces y figuras rotas por todas partes, de arena y adobe gastado. El sitio apenas y era alcanzado por la luz lunar, pues la sombra era tan grande que cubría varios cientos de metros. Karen miró por encima de su cabeza… ¿8?... quizá 9 vitrales azul marino y verde acuoso. Kenny caminó frente a ella, sin soltar su mano y dirigiéndola dentro de las ruinas. Entonces la chica sintió el pesado y abrazador instinto por tomar el látigo que llevaba sobre el cinturón. Kenny previno su movimiento y la jaloneó para impedirlo.

– ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas!... si te cree una amenaza…

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente… con ese chillido escalofriante que suele acompañar el oxido en las bisagras viejas. Tanto Kenny, como Karen miraron pasmados la acción… esperando algún segundo movimiento… algunos segundos de silencio… entonces Kenny soltó ligeramente a la chica y asomó la cabeza como si intentara "distinguir" la oscuridad negra que se reflejaba en el interior de la morada. Karen aguardó donde estaba… solo esperando a ver al dichoso warglok… quería descubrir con sus propios ojos a una bestia tan difícil de conocer para los humanos. Entonces la realidad le hizo maldecir ese deseo… el terror se apoderó de ella y por primera ocasión en su vida sintió que ser una cazadora sobrenatural no era útil en lo absoluto…

…aquel portón de al menos 20 metros de altura, negro en su totalidad, no era siquiera el perfil de la criatura… solamente media lo que su ojo…  
Era descomunal… ahora sabia de donde provenían tantas leyendas de "dragones que comen países enteros". Para temor de los dos hermanos, la criatura abrió su ojo, de una pupila negra y siniestra, que al enfocar bien la vista, su iris se volvía una fina línea vertical. Como para desear salir corriendo de ahí…

– Oh, vaya… creía que estarías dormido. – Comenzó Kenny, no parecía asustado en lo absoluto. – Ella viene conmigo, necesitamos ir al _pozo_. – Karen se acercó a su hermano, con pasos lentos y calculados… no fuera que molestara a aquella espantosa criatura.

Como aquella construcción carecía de techo, fue fácil para la bestia asomar la cabeza por encima del edificio. Viéndolo aun más, el temor era cada vez más grande. Karen pensó que si volvía a la tierra humana, tendría mucho que contar a los estudiosos que diferían entre el tamaño real de un warglok.  
Entonces la criatura negra castañeó los dientes… mala señal…

– Tu pasas… ella no… – Ladeó la cabeza y agachó el pico a la altura del rubio. Karen retrocedió rápidamente y colocó su mano en el látigo, sacándolo de la funda. Pésima elección… el warglok dejó de mirar a Kenny y concentró su atención en la chica. Karen recordó el consejo de Kenny y aun escuchando aquel castañeo tan tenebroso y sabiéndose observaba por esa criatura, miró en dirección del suelo, como si la tierra fuera la cosa más emocionante del mundo. Aun así sentía la respiración del monstruo sobre su cabeza…

– ¡Oh, vamos!, bien sabes que si fuera peligrosa no la hubiera traído hasta aquí… es mi hermana, la cazadora de vampiros… ella nos ayudará… sabes que solo es cosa de tiempo antes de que lleguen a la Tríada…

El warglok aguardó unos segundos más… un silencio por demás incómodo… entonces un sonido parecido al de unas rocas cayendo en la lejanía lo sacaron de su pensamiento e hizo que corriera a una velocidad incomprensible para Karen, en dirección del lado contrario a ellos.

– Supongo que eso es un si… ¿lo ves?... no es tan malvado… aunque lo agarramos de buen humor… que si no… su olfato es PER–FEC–TO, puede encontrar personas de otro país…

Entonces Kenny guió de nuevo a su hermana dentro de las ruinas, justo donde una pequeña fuente que alguna vez albergó agua bendita, ahora era nada más que una figura ovalada que colgaba de una pared. Kenny sacó una pequeña bolsa hecha de cuero cosido y vertió agua en ella… Karen pudo ver como el suelo de la pared se abría y dejaba ver algo parecido a una cocina… y en el fondo, justo tras un portón, lo que parecía ser una cantina. El ruido era estrepitoso y hacia que los gritos y las carcajadas llegaran hasta ahí afuera, a las ruinas.  
Antes de entrar por completo en el pasadizo, Karen volvió a mirar en dirección de un enorme monte que se erguía a espaldas de aquellas ruinas… allá estaba el warglok cubriendo la extensión de lo que parecía haber sido una torre… era enorme y oscura, pero justo en la cima, donde el warglok descansaba su cabeza, se alcanzaba a percibir una pequeña antorcha encendida, como si alguien estuviera ahí dentro…  
Entonces Kenny la saco de sus pensamientos.

– Ah… y por ningún motivo te acerques a la torre si yo no estoy cerca… – El portal que acababa de abrir comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, así que ambos tuvieron que entrar con velocidad. Finalmente se cerró tras ellos y fue como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. –…porque es un guardián muy celoso.

…

…

Kenny dejó que Karen comiera algo mientras el pasaba a la cantina para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes. La chica echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. No lucha mas profundo que una posada cualquiera. Los muebles de madera y las botellas de licor incontables que decoraban todo el lugar le hacían pensar que aquel lugar no era limpiado desde hacia años… había ratas intentando devorar un pan francés.

– Asco… – De pronto, una explosión que hizo temblar los estantes de la cocina, hizo a la chica salir corriendo con el látigo en mano. Había decenas de criaturas extrañas del otro lado, fuera de la cocina. Gnomos, ogros, demonios gato, hombres con cabezas de animales y bestias parecidas a lagartijas de tamaño humano. Todos corrían en direcciones diferentes, asustados por un fuego azul rey que se extendía en todo el lugar. Extrañamente, Karen notó que ese fuego no era capaz de herirla. Fustigó un momento a las criaturas y estas rompieron la estructura del techo, haciéndola saltar en un giro mortal de regreso a al cocina. Su aroma semi-humano la delató y los demonios gato se lanzaron contra ella. – ¡Kenny!, ¡Kenny, hermano!

Entre las llamaradas azules, Karen alcanzó a ver antes de volver para encerrarse en la cocina, a su hermano noqueado sobre la barra de los vinos, completamente inconsciente y siendo cargado por un extraño con una capucha negra. Aun con todo su poder, no pudo impedir que se llevara al rubio y se perdiera entre el fuego.

– ¡No!

Pero ella tenía peores problemas… las bestias gato rasguñaban la puerta fieramente. El pasador de madera no resistiría demasiado tiempo los golpes de aquellas zarpas de uñas afiladas.  
Estaba encerrada en aquella cocina sin salida alguna. Sabia que podía defenderse de esas bestias, lo había hecho antes… pero aun si escapaba, no tenia la menor idea de a donde ir… su hermano la había dejado sola en el pueblo fantasma con mayor numero de habitantes sobrenaturales… sola… a merced del mundo.  
Entonces las bestias terminaron de romper aquel portón…

…pero algo las detuvo…

Como si aspiraran el aroma en el aire, las bestias agacharon sus cabezas y con un gesto parecido al de un minino asustado, salieron corriendo de ahí. Para Karen fue menos perceptible, hasta que lo tuvo cerca. Un asqueroso aroma a perro mojado…

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? – La chica extendió el látigo y tomó un crucifijo afilado en su mano derecha.

– ¡Te encontré! – Contestó un desconocido, tomándola del brazo con brusquedad y apartando el crucifijo de entre sus dedos. Tomó el objeto y al instante este ardió en llamas. Karen lo observó unos segundos, pero ni eso activó su memoria. No recordaba haberlo visto antes. – Estas cosas… son peligrosas.

– ¿Quién eres? – Karen pudo observar a un muchacho rubio de brillantes ojos anaranjados, llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás y una gabardina anaranjada, pantalones cafés y un par de guantes del mismo color. Tras él apareció una morena de ojos morados y cabellera larga.

– ¡Vámonos de una buena vez, Gregory!

– En eso estoy, Wendy… – El chico tiró las cenizas del artefacto religioso y extendió la mano a Karen para que se pusiera de pie. – Bienvenida a South Park, señorita McCormick. Soy un kyubi no kitsune…

– ¿Un zorro de nueve colas? – La chica abrió los ojos perpleja y se puso de pie sin ayuda del extraño, dejando su mano extendida en el aire. – ¿Y que hace un zorro en el lugar donde secuestraron a mi hermano?

– ¿Yo?... soy igual a usted, señorita… un guardián de la Tríada… lo que significa que debemos destruirla.

**\…*+*…/**

Aquel sitio no era más que un pozo amueblado. Corriendo bajo las sombras tenebrosas de la noche, Karen, el zorro y la morena que lo acompañaba, llegaron hasta el sitio donde se suponía, iban a comenzar a recolectar pistas del paradero de Kenny McCormick. Karen estaba muy preocupada, se sentía inútil y humillada. Estuvo tan cerca de su hermano, sin embargo lo dejó ir… no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguía siendo una niña estúpida.

– ¿A que te refieres con "destruir la Tríada"?, ¿no se supone que un guardián hace todo lo contrario? – La mazmorra donde entraron estaba por debajo del suelo, una puerta estaba colocada como si la tierra tuviera una entrada subterránea, después descendían por unas cuantas escaleras y finalmente llegaban a lo que era una sola habitación, pero de gran tamaño, amueblada con sillones de terciopelo rasgado, mesitas de café, gabinetes y un portón de madera en el fondo que probablemente era la entrada a una segunda habitación.

– Eso quisiera comentarle… si tan solo… – El muchacho de cabellera dorada observó en todas direcciones, pero no parecía encontrar lo que deseaba. Finalmente, la chica se dejó caer cansada en uno de los sillones para quitarse aquel par de botines metálicos. – ¿Christophe?, ¡Christophe!... ¿moviste mis libros de nuevo?

Karen miró a la morena, pero esta seguía en su trabajo… ¿ella no era "Christophe"?  
Entonces un pequeño rechinido abrió la puerta lentamente… muy lentamente… la chica debería estar acostumbrada a esa situación, pero aun seguía siendo escalofriante.

Fue en ese momento, que una criatura oscura de un color café opaco, con un pelaje largo y espeso, salió de aquella habitación. Karen estaba acostumbrada a esas bestias en particular, era de las criaturas sobrenaturales que mas abundaban sobre la tierra humana.  
Un hombre lobo en su forma de bestia.

– Je n'ai pas touché à rien ... Qui est-elle?

– Ella es el ultimo guardián… atacaron la cantina hace unos momentos… perdimos una parte de la tríada. – Comentó con seriedad el rubio al lobo. Este observó detenidamente a la chica y después se recostó poco interesado a un costado del sillón más grande de todos.

– Jamás conocí un hombre lobo de Francia… – Reconoció Karen. El animal castaño la miró y resopló molesto. – Creía que todos eran ingleses…

– Yo soy inglés – Comentó divertido el zorro, solo para evitar que la otra criatura se molestara demasiado. – Pero hace tres generaciones, mi familia se casó con una familia japonesa… y aquí estoy… señorita, please…

El muchacho extendió la mano, pidiendo amablemente que tomara asiento. Karen lo observó seria, mas no aceptó su gesto. Finalmente el chico suspiró cansado.

– Mi nombre es Gregory Fields(*), soy uno de los guardianes de la Tríada… mi deber, NUESTRO deber es mantener la estabilidad entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de los humanos. En los últimos años, los humanos y las… ¿Cómo nos llaman ustedes?

– Criaturas sobrenaturales. – Contestaron Wendy y Karen al mismo tiempo.

– Eso… los humanos y las criaturas sobrenaturales han tenido una cantidad enorme de encuentros entre si… actualmente, es casi normal que uno de nosotros atraviese el portal hacia el mundo humano y cree "leyendas" acerca de nuestra existencia… mientras las cosas fueran de ese modo, la estabilidad, o el "equilibrio", no se rompería. Ustedes tienen exterminadores… o "cazadores", como se llaman a si mismos… lamentablemente, los humanos han quebrantado las reglas y han matado indiscriminadamente a toda criatura sobrenatural en su mundo y encima buscan llegar al nuestro para poner fin a la existencia de los espíritus…

– Dices que… ¿es correcto que los monstruos y los humanos se maten entre ellos, siempre que un lado no sobrepase al otro?

– Esa es la idea… las anormalidades que ustedes llaman "poderes", no son mas que la extensión de nuestra propia espiritualidad… pero tiene limitaciones que los poderes humanos no tienen. En los últimos 10 años, los humanos han arrasado cada monstruo, cada espectro en su tierra… eso ha creado pequeños grupos rebeldes entre los "nuestros" que desean llevar el terror y la guerra hacia ellos… ¿sabe usted que es la Tríada?

– Escuché historias… leí algunos papiros… es la puerta entre nuestro mundo y el suyo, ¿no es cierto?

– Así es… los guardianes de la Tríada buscamos detener el paso de los humanos a nuestro mundo, por su y nuestra protección… pero la Triada no es solo un objeto, señorita McCormick… es una pequeña joya que se encuentra dentro de 4 entes que nosotros protegemos con nuestras vidas.

– Espera… Tríada… – No quería hacer ese comentario, pero la duda era mas grande que su imagen. – ¿no es una palabra para designar el numero 3?

– Eso es verdad… eran 3 triángulos en un principio… pero con el paso de los años, uno se rompió en dos por culpa del ente que lo resguardaba, dando como resultado en 4 rocas para el portal.

– ¿Mi hermano que tiene que ver en todo esto?, ¿Por qué lo secuestraron? – Wendy y el lobo miraron a la chica serios… mientras que el rubio lo hizo con pena. Guardaron silencio por unos segundos hasta que el zorro se acercó hasta Karen y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

– Kenneth McCormick posee uno de las piezas que contienen la Tríada… era su portador y probablemente quien lo tenga, ha deseado arrebatársela…

– ¿Que sucede cuando… un portador pierde la Tríada?

Otro silencio incomodo… nadie ahí quería pensar en lo que habían visto ya una vez… en lo que tuvieron que soportar…

– Los guardianes, señorita… – Finalizó el rubio. – Como le dije en un principio, debemos cuidar a los entes que protegen la Tríada… si cae en manos equivocadas, esta podría poner fin a una especie… por eso, antes de ser capturada, debemos asesinar a quien la porta para que jamás puedan encontrar esa pieza… si un portador pierde la Tríada en manos de un "no guardián"… este muere…

**\…*+*…/**

En menos de una hora, aquel lugar estaba repleto. Criaturas sobrenaturales de todos los tipos estaban ahí, todos discutían acaloradamente la situación.  
Karen se encontraba desesperada… su hermano estaba perdido y lo que era peor… cada segundo que pasaba, las probabilidades de encontrarlo con vida eran menos… quería llorar, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Sentía que no tenía el derecho.

– Puede ir a descansar a la habitación de atrás, señorita Karen. – Consintió Gregory, acercándose a la chica junto a la puerta. – Y por favor, no haga una locura… no intente ir a buscar sola a McCormick… los humanos están prohibidos en South Park, si el warglok se entera que está aquí, no podré ayudarla…

…"el warglok"…

Entonces Karen recordó lo que Kenny le dijo sobre ellos…

"_su olfato es PER–FEC–TO, puede encontrar personas de otro país…"_

¡Bingo!, tenía la respuesta… pero sabía que Gregory podría intervenir si le decía que el warglok le había permitido entrar en South Park. Aceptó con la cabeza y esperó a que el rubio volviera a su reunión. Eso era un asunto entre ella y su hermano… tenia que encontrar a Kenny…

Con mucha discreción y ayudándose de sus propias habilidades de camuflaje como cazadora, Karen salió desapercibida por aquella puerta sobre el techo. Estaba en un lugar desconocido entre toda clase de monstruos, pero confiaba en que hallaría la forma de llegar con aquella criatura espeluznante… todo fuera por Kenny.

Entonces algo saltó en su contra y la tumbó de lleno sobre la puerta. Era aquel lobo gigantesco que vio en el pozo.

– Gregory te dijo que permanecieras adentro…

– ¡No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados! – Respondió enfadada, metiendo velozmente una de sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y sacando lo que parecía ser una daga. Con el simple roce entre el cabello de Christophe y el arma, toda la zona ardió en llamas leves, haciéndolo saltar lejos de ella.

– Plata… – Murmuró por demás enfadado. – Eso no podrá protegerte todo el tiempo…

– Pero lo hará hasta que llegue al warglok… quítate de mi camino… – Al escuchar la palabra "warglok", el lobo se quedó estático y se tumbó de sentón sobre el suelo. ¿Estaba loca o simplemente era estúpida?

– Si te ve, te comerá, ¿para eso has venido?, ¿para ser su aperitivo?

– Él sabe que estoy aquí… Kenny me llevó a las ruinas donde habita… escúchame, por favor… no tengo tiempo para peleas, mi hermano está allá afuera en manos de algún demente y cada minuto que espero a que ustedes hagan algo, mas lógico se vuelve dentro de su cabeza el dejarlo morir para pasar a proteger el siguiente trozo de Tríada, ¿no es cierto?

Christophe estaba asombrado… no era tan estúpida como pensó en un principio.

– Es correcto…

– Entonces no te opongas y quítate de mi camino…

El lobo la miró seriamente, después observó dentro del pozo, donde Gregory discutía con un par de gusanos de media tonelada. Estaba ocupado haciendo lo que la chica buscaba evitar. Sobre todas las cosas… el también necesitaba respuestas sobre la Tríada…

– Solo los que lloran mientras caen pueden llegar hasta él… eso dicen, yo normalmente uso un portal, pero fue destruido hace semanas… ¿Cómo se supone que lo encontremos?

– Debe haber una forma… guíame a la cantina, m hermano abrió un portal gracias al agua… alguna pista debe haber entre los escombros…

Sin preguntar nada más, Christophe tomó del hocico a la chica y la subió en su lomo, comenzando a correr a toda velocidad en dirección de la luna, la cual era menguante. Solo para no tener que soportar aquel fio aburrida, Karen comenzó…

– ¿No solo se transforman en luna llena?

– No se si quiero que una vampiresa sepa demasiado de mi clan…

– También tengo sangre de humano…

– ¿"Dhampiro"?... jamás conocí una hembra… ¿no son todos machos?

– No se si quiero que un hombre lobo sepa demasiado de mi clan… – Se burló la chica, haciendo gruñir levemente al lobo. Ella se comportaba como aquel zorro molesto que el jugaba toda clase de bromas. Ella lo notó divertida, pero contuvo la risa y se agarró con mayor firmeza al pelaje. – Soy la única en todo el mundo… ¿Por qué no usas tu forma humana?

– Es mucho más cómoda esta apariencia… además, es más fácil aparearse de este modo…

Karen casi se cae con ese comentario. No sabia si lo decía en serio o en broma… pero probablemente era la primera, así que no hizo comentarios a respecto.

– Entonces, ¿tu y el zorro…?

– Bájate… – Ordenó el lobo seriamente.

– Perdona, no quise decir que…

– ¿De que hablas?, ya llegamos… – Karen observó aquel lugar, por primera ocasión lo veía de frente y estaba destruido… era una pena… – La cocina es lo único que permanece medianamente.

– Es lo único que necesito… si encuentro la forma de llegar hasta él, ¿tu también irás?... es decir… ¿no te da miedo?

Christophe la observó indignada, después se sacudió algunas cenizas que había debajo de él.

– A muy pocas cosas les temo y un warglok gruñón no es una de ellas… aunque cierto respeto mantengo hacia el, no se mete en mis asuntos, por eso jamás me meto en los suyos… tu eres quien debería temer… los warglok son criaturas sabias y contemplativas, pero ninguna tolera a los humanos y precisamente en humanos tienen basada su dieta… ¿no estas asustada?

– Nunca mas… debo recuperar a mi hermano y se que esa cosa puede ayudarme…

– Para empezar – Interrumpió el castaño. – Su nombre es Craig Tucker… y si lo llamas "cosa", es probable que para antes de que digas "Hola", te habrá metido en sus fauces…

…

_(*) Le puse Fields a Gregory, porque la verdad no se cual es su apellido real y estoy casi por completo en seguridad de que no tiene jajaja, pero he leído unos fics aquí en FF que lo denominan de esta forma, así que lo adopté. Espero no se molesten._

**Pues bien, así comienza este nuevo Fic. Espero que le hayan entendido, porque esta medio revuelto… dicen… pero bueno.  
Va a tener las parejas habituales mas algunas otras por ahí… la verdad es que aun no defino la pareja central, por eso quiero dejarlo con el nombre de Karen por ahora, ya después cambiaré el SUMMARY.  
Gracias por leer :)**

**Los veo en otro capitulo, cuídense mucho.**

**By: Roglia15**


	2. Apotecario

**Capitulo 2.- **_**Apotecario **_

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original. _

A pesar de estar cerca al amanecer, aquella iglesia seguía oculta en la penumbra total. Solo la luna llena hacia sombras tenebrosas correr entre los muros del lugar.

Karen y Christophe llegaron hasta el "portal" que Kenny había abierto para permitir que cruzaran a South Park, la tierra de las criaturas sobrenaturales, pero este había sido secuestrado antes de poder siquiera explicar a su hermana sus obligaciones como una "cazadora de la Tríada", miembros de un grupo que busca resguardar hasta el final de los limites el portal que divide la tierra humana del mundo espiritual. De no poder cumplir con la tarea, estos destruirán aquel peligroso poder… sin embargo, Kenny fue raptado con su porción de la Tríada, dejando a Karen atrapada en un mundo de monstruos y fantasmas, por completo sola y sin idea alguna de todo lo que está por desatarse. Con ayuda del hombre lobo, Christophe, ella intentará llegar hasta su hermano antes de que le sea arrebatada la Tríada y con eso, su vida.

– Si quieres huir… este es el momento para hacerlo… – El enorme lobo de pelaje castaño emanaba humo grisáceo de su hocico, como si hubiera alguna sustancia en el aire que lo hiciera sentir un frío que no existía. – O quizá no…

El portal se abrió tan solo con sentir la presencia de Karen cerca. Entonces aquel paisaje nocturno, la iglesia desprovista de techo y la montaña a la espalda de la misma, imponiendo su negruzco recorrido de varias hectáreas, se vislumbró. La primera vez ahí, Karen temblaba por la incertidumbre, pero en esa ocasión su hermano estaba perdido y no dudaría en hacer que aquella bestia gigantesca le ayudara… por cualquier medio.  
Al cruzar aquel portal, una vez que ambos estuvieron junto a la iglesia destruida, este se cerró, dejándolos del otro lado. El pelaje de Christophe se erizó.

– No pensaba huir, de cualquier forma… ¿Cómo se supone que lo encuentre?, a ese Greg…

– Es "Craig"… y no se supone que lo busques… él te va a buscar a ti… – Era evidente que dentro de la iglesia no se encontraba el warglok, así que la chica caminó, con látigo en mano, por todo el contorno interno del terreno. Era todo tan silencioso, que solo el sonido lejano de los árboles meciendo sus ramas se distinguía. Eso, sumado al metal en la suela de sus botas de cazadora, material sagrado.

– Quizá esté en la torre… – Se apresuró a sugerir, pero de inmediato escuchó el rugido molesto y gutural de Christophe.

– NUNCA te acerques a la torre… esa es su regla.

– Pero y si el…

– NO.

– Pero él podría estar…

– NO, NADIE SE ACERCA A LA TORRE.

– ¡Pero…!

–Nadie… – Contestó una voz profunda y bastante fuerte. Era el warglok, a espaldas de Rubí, con aquel imponente cuerpo de miles de toneladas. Sus ojos estaban enfocados únicamente en la chica. Christophe se mantuvo quieto a un lado del lugar donde había nacido el pasadizo entre ese sitio y la cantina. La cazadora mantuvo su látigo a un costado, lista para utilizarlo en cualquier momento. No inspiraba nada de confianza, pero caerle bien a la bestia no era su misión.

– ¡He venido a buscarte, warglok!... se que posees un poder… un olfato desarrollado…

– ¿Porqué la has traído? – Ignorando por completo el discurso, el dragón emplumado movió su pico y dirigió su atención al lobo. Este apenas y le prestó importancia.

– La chica es una guardiana… hemos perdido otro trozo de la Tríada. Sabes lo que eso significa.

El warglok recorrió todo el horizonte con una mirada aguda, escudillando entre los distintos tonos que la sombra y la oscuridad pueden adoptar. En tan solo un segundo, escaneó cientos de millas de distancia.

– No está en South Park, pero tampoco ha salido… ¿en realidad ella es una guardiana? – Karen estaba molesta por la improvisada decisión de ignorarla. Estaba ahí por su hermano, no por la estúpida Tríada… no estaba dispuesta a perder un solo segundo llamando la atención de un tipo que podía ayudarla y prefería no hacerlo.

Fustigando entre llamaradas que hacían un fuego verde turquesa, la chica llamó la atención de ambos sujetos. El fuego se sentía particularmente cargado de presión. Seguramente se trataba de…

– "Fuego Sagrado"… creo que si te comeré después de todo… – El warglok dio un paso hacia atrás, pero solo para extender la extensión de su cuello, haciéndolo lucir el doble de grande. Christophe dio un par de saltos hacia atrás y gruñó con toda esa dentadura afilada y corroída.

– ¿Que carajo crees que haces, niña estúpida?, ¡No, espera…! – Christophe intentó persuadir al dragón emplumado de su ataque, pero su pico ya estaba abierto por completo, amenazando a la chica con tragársela de una mordida, cabía perfectamente por supuesto. Ni siquiera eso hizo a Karen temblar… pero entonces una voz leve y casi infantil sonó del otro lado.

– ¿Que haces, Craig? – Esas simples palabras detuvieron el gigantesco hoyo negro que era la comisura de su pico. El warglok abrió los ojos como nunca y se detuvo en seco a tan solo 10 centímetros de Karen. La chica distinguió que aquella voz venía detrás de la enorme bestia. – No ibas a hacerle daño, ¿cierto?

Era un muchacho de altura poco sobresaliente, quizá media poco más que la chica McCormick. Llevaba el cabello despeinado, rubio y brillante aun bajo la penumbra nocturna. Vestía un enorme saco color verde negruzco, con unos botines negros y un pantalón del mismo color. Era tan blanco que su palidez lucia enfermiza bajo la luz lunar, pero sus ojos eran de un verde color pino tan brillante, que más allá de cualquier debilidad, parecía estar lleno de un carácter majestuoso.  
El warglok lo observó con… ¿miedo, preocupación?, girándose en tan solo fracción de segundo y tomando un lugar tras el personaje, como si pretendiera evitar un confronta miento. Casi como si se escondiera de él.

– No te ha hecho daño, ¿cierto? – El muchacho caminó tan solo un par de pasos en dirección de la chica y extendió su mano amablemente. Karen estuvo por contestar aquel amable gesto, pero cuando meneó su mano tan solo un poco, el warglok comenzó a emitir aquel sonido de cascabeles que Kenny le había advertido evitar. Giró su mirada en dirección de Christophe y este, sin musitar palabra alguna, confirmó lo que había estado pensando. No sería buena idea tocar al chico. – Craig malo… ¿que voy a hacer contigo?

A tan solo unos segundos de casi ser comido por la bestia, Karen vio al "peligroso dragón emplumado", enroscándose a un costado del personaje de cabellos rubios y revueltos, agachando su cabeza tanto como le era posible debido a su tamaño desmesurado, completamente abducido dentro de la imagen de una simple mascota.  
Pero a diferencia de ella, Christophe no lucía impresionado o al menos incómodado con la escena.

– Es bueno… pero también terco. ¿He oído que eres una guardiana? – El muchacho sostuvo su mano sobre el enorme pico del warglok, sin siquiera mirar a Karen a los ojos. Antes de responder, Christophe habló por ella.

– Ella corresponde a la Tríada del "Pasado", pero esta noche, Kenneth McCormick ha sido secuestrado. Gregory piensa lo peor… – Concluyó el lobo sin notar lo doloroso que era escuchar eso para la chica.

– ¡Pues ese zorro estúpido no sabe nada!, ¡mi hermano sigue vivo! – Gritó en respuesta a su comentario. Los humanos eran ruidosos y bastante volubles, por eso Craig solía comérselos antes de crear rabietas… por eso Christophe prefería masticarlos antes que oírlos… además, nadie llamaba "estúpido" al zorro… nadie quien no fuera él. – Por eso necesito que el warglok lo olfateé… que me diga donde puedo encontrarlo. Iré por él hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario…

El muchacho de aspecto débil la miró entristecido, casi con pena. Christophe la rodeó para posicionarse a un costado de ella y el warglok esperaba un movimiento, solo una pequeña señal, para salir lanzado en su contra y terminar con ese estúpido tema de una buena vez.

– Lo lamento, pero como has escuchado a Craig… tu hermano se encuentra dentro y fuera de South Park.

– ¿Que cosa? – ¿Cómo se podía estar entre un lugar y en ningún sitio al mismo tiempo? – ¿Eso que significa?

– "Desolidificación de almas"… – Informó el lobo a la chica. – Su alma ya no está dentro de su cuerpo. Si eso sucede dentro de un territorio espiritual como este, queda atrapado entre los portales de South Park y el mundo humano… y si pierde su cuerpo físico…

– Muere… – Completó el warglok.

Karen dio un paso… después dos en dirección contraria al grupo. Estaba aterrorizada. No quería perder a su hermano, no después de tantos años separados.

– ¿No existe algo que pueda hacer?

– No… – Respondieron el dragón y el lobo al mismo tiempo, pero de inmediato el rubio de ojos pino los reprendió con la mirada.

– Podría ser… – Dijo el muchacho con la mirada distraída, después se iluminó con una idea. – ¡ya lo sé!... un apotecario.

– ¿Un que?... espera… ¿Cómo podría? – Karen se acercó al muchacho y permitió que dibujara unos símbolos en la tierra fría bajo sus pies. Eran pequeñas nubecitas, parecidas al humo de la comida al calentarse.

– Este es un portal temporal, una vez que lo cruces, se cerrará y no podrá volver a usarse. Para volver a este sitio, deberás usar el portal en la posada. Mi amigo, Kyle, es un apotecario… pero está a punto de desaparecer.

– Su cuerpo físico se descompone… sufre desolidificación de almas… le quedan muy pocos días como fantasma. – Dijo el lobo a la chica. Esta lo miró mas serio de lo que había visto hasta ese momento.

– Kyle, apotecario… de acuerdo.

– Necesitarás toda la ayuda posible si es que deseas encontrar a Kenny antes de la desolidificacion… el debe saber alguna forma de encontrarlo… estarás muy bien protegida con Christophe, estoy seguro… pero por si acaso. – El chico buscó entre sus bolsillos, hurgando dentro de todo el saco, finalmente sacó un pequeño paquete de papel corrugado, atado por un listón verde. Se lo entregó al warglok, quien lo observó confundido. – Que Craig vaya contigo.

– ¡NO! – Replicó al instante. Su voz era tan fuerte que incluso el suelo, de un radio de varios kilómetros, tembló.

– Anda, no seas contestón… acompaña a la señorita y que hable con Kyle. No queda mucho tiempo, mi Craig – El muchacho puso ambas manos sobre el "pico" de la criatura, este solamente cerró los ojos. Sus manos sobre él eran tan diminutas que resultaba difícil creer que siquiera podría sentirlas. – Protégela.

El warglok se tragó lo que el rubio sacó de su bolsillo y dio un paso hacia el portal.

– Gracias por tu ayuda. – Musitó levemente la joven mestiza. Primero Christophe saltó dentro del portal, después ella y finalmente el warglok se aproximó hasta él.

En cuanto los tres lo pisaron, aquel portal luminoso se los tragó por completo. El muchacho sostuvo con fuerza su pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

**\…*+*…/**

Aquel lugar tenía un olor fétido. Era un conjunto incontable de hierbas y pomadas, medicamentos diversos y partes de carne cortada por pequeñas secciones sobre el suelo. El techo no se distinguía; estaba perdido en una enredadera que no parecía llevar ahí menos de un siglo.

– ¿Que es un apotecario? – Fue lo primero que preguntó Karen una vez que estuvo por completo fuera del portal. Entonces notó algo extraño… había algo o mejor dicho, "_alguien_" que no cuadraba ahí. No era solo una persona en particular. Junto a ella no estaban un lobo y un dragón descomunal aterrorizante. Se trataba de un castaño, de quizá unos 24 años a lo mucho, ojos cafés y un rostro que poseía el ceño fruncido. Llevaba un uniforme parecido al de la milicia francesa y unas botas de combate bastante viejas. Por otra parte, el moreno junto a ella parecía el perfecto protagonista de una novela romántica: Era bastante alto, quizá uno o dos centímetros mas que el castaño, tenia penetrantes ojos oscuros, una melena azabache peinada como todo un guerrero, bajo un gorro tejido color azul oscuro, en conjunto con una gabardina del mismo color y un par de botines negros hasta la mitad de su pierna. Su piel era blanca y su rostro no tenía expresión, los ángulos estaban bastante marcados y sobre su cinturón llevaba amarrado un pequeño saco de cuero.

– Un apotecario es… – Comenzó el castaño. Entonces Karen reconoció su voz. Se trataba del lobo. – Algo así como un boticario… pero se especializa en veneno y demás pociones, NO VAYAS A TOCARLO. No son como los boticarios de la tierra… esos son unos idiotas… ¡KYLE!

– ¿Esta es su forma "humana"?

– ¿De que hablas? – Tirando todo lo que encontraba en su camino, Christophe se abrió paso hacia uno de los extremos de aquel peculiar sitio.

– Digo… ¿así lucen cuando están en la tierra?

– Claro que no, yo luzco como me viste… Craig también. Esta transformación solo luce de esta forma por el poder de las pociones que Kyle hace…

– Bueno… ¿decías que no debo tocarlo?

El moreno se giró en dirección de una puerta tras ellos y la abrió de golpe, pero no encontró nada. Era un armario repleto de papeles, reportes y cálculos. Karen lo miró de arriba abajo… no le recordaba en lo absoluto a un _devorador de castillos_…

– Tu no… porque eres dhampiro, eso te vuelve tan vulnerable a su veneno como el resto de los humanos… los apotecarios no segregan sudor, como tú o yo o cualquier otra criatura… ellos derraman veneno por toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

–Pero el chico en la iglesia dijo que su alma estaba… deso… des… solidi…

– Desolidificándose… si, pero esa cualidad entre su familia y ancestros va mucho mas allá de un cuerpo físico… es un poder astral. Más bien, una maldición. Así que obedece… ¡KYLE, MALDICION!, ¡SAL, CARAJO!

Entonces un sonido extraño, parecido al de unos frascos chocando y destruyéndose sobre la superficie, llamó la atención del trío.

– ¡Ya te escuché, Christophe, maldición!

Entonces Karen empalideció. Aquel era un chico de cabello rojo oscuro, con una piel blanca, no pálida, BLANCA en su totalidad, con leves sombras grises y azules macabras. Sus ojos eran un par de cristales verdes que lucían opacos hasta hacerlos lucir casi cochambrosos. Vestía un traje típico del siglo XVII y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola baja. Su ropaje era anaranjado y verde, con un extraño par de gafas sobre su cabellera, de un color verde similar al de su ropa.  
Era… un fantasma. Karen había visto y exterminado los suficientes como para saber a la perfección como lucia un espectro. Pero aquel muchacho lo hacia sentir algo extraño… era compasión. En verdad lucía triste.

– ¿Que quieres…? ¿¡Craig!?, ¿que haces tu aquí?, ¿está Tweek…? ¿han destruido la tríada ya?

– No digas estupideces… nadie va a tocarlo. – Afirmó el dragón de apariencia humana. Karen observó a esos tres sujetos, no parecía nada más que una reunión cualquiera. No un dragón, un lobo y un boticario venenoso. – Han tomado la tríada del pasado.

– Oh, no… Kenny… – El chico a quien todos llamaban Kyle ladeó la cabeza en un ángulo que hizo imposible pasar la luz a través de su cabeza, haciéndolo lucir aun más sombrío. – Debes ser su hermana, Karen… ¿lo eres?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Soy un amigo de tu hermano… o era… – Entonces Kyle vio el rostro triste de la chica y de inmediato cambió el semblante. – ¡No por lo que crees!... esto… me refiero a "esta" condición. No me queda mucho tiempo… ¿que podría hacer por ustedes?

Craig tomó un montón de libros arrinconados sobre una silla y los dejó caer sobre la mesa mas cercana, recorrió una silla frente a esta y señaló a Kyle el asiento.

– Tweek cree que puedes encontrar la forma de dar con Kenny… no está en South Park, ni fuera de él. Debes haber leído algo sobre las entradas al plantel plateado.

– Todos estamos seguros que existen agentes de entre… "ellos" – Afirmó Christophe con voz áspera. – Y que son los responsables de todo esto.

– ¿De que hablan? – Karen se acercó a la mesa y pudo ver los mapas en movimiento que había sobre ella. Eran grandes y de color marrón.

– No todos "apreciamos" a los humanos, dhampiro… pero tampoco deseamos su aniquilación. – El castaño comenzó a expulsar humo pro la boca, como si hubiera estado fumando, pero sin cigarrillo alguno. – Pero aquí, dentro de South Park, existen criaturas que buscan eso mismo.

– Lo sé, Gregory dijo… que quieren destruir la Tríada para enganchar permanentemente nuestro mundo al suyo… y que llevaran caos a los humanos…

– Y los volverán esclavos… algunos… los que no sirvan de almuerzo. – Craig dijo sin mayor importancia. Christophe y Kyle ignoraron su comentario, pero Karen estaba harta de la actitud sínica del dragón. Ni siquiera ese aspecto humano y atractivo lo defendían de ser un idiota.

– ¿Eso planean los monstruos como tu? – Miró con verdadero enojo al moreno, este clavó sus ojos negros sobre los suyos, pero no se mostró ofendido en lo absoluto.

– Yo no… pero otros si.

– Quizá tu no, pero tu hermana… – Comentó Christophe, sin dejar de ver los mapas sobre la mesa. Karen y Craig se giraron para verlo. – Estuve en el puerto la década pasada… luce bastante satisfecha junto a los "plateados".

– ¿"Plateados"? – Preguntó Karen a nadie en particular. Kyle alzó el rostro para contestarle.

– Son quienes quieren destruir a los humanos… nosotros, los que buscamos permanecer en South Park, somos "Cobre".

– Rubí jamás ha sido demasiado inteligente… la usan como usaron a toda nuestra familia. – Karen distinguió cierta oscuridad cerca del dragón. – ¿Existe alguna forma de encontrar a Kenneth, Kyle?

– No conozco una manera de cruzar la barrera… pero hay una poción que podría volver a una criatura en una forma que permita visitar el otro lado, hacia el plantel.

– Perfecto, eso es suficiente… – Christophe se alejó de la mesa en dirección de un pequeño gabinete en la pared. – ¿Tienes todos los ingredientes?

– En realidad… no. – Karen se acercó al pelirrojo y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Estaba muy preocupada por Kenny y las cosas no parecían volverse más sencillas. – Tengo la gran mayoría, pero aun necesito una pieza de mármol rojo.

– ¿Y eso donde lo encuentras?

– Oh, mierda… – Christophe tomó su pala y la colocó a un costado de él. Craig y Karen observaron al castaño con consternación. – No me digas que ese sujeto es la única esperanza…

– Si… iré con ustedes solo para encontrarlo… si mi esposo descubre que dejé la farmacia, se enfadará.

– ¿Tu esposo? – Karen se sintió curiosa. Todos esos sujetos eran bestias… pero parecían vivir de manera similar a los humanos en la tierra.

– Stan Marsh, un "archángelo"… ¿no está aquí ahora? – Christophe respondió a la chica y preguntó al pelirrojo. Ella se confundió con esa palabra, jamás la había escuchado y creía saberlo todo.

– No, ha estado afuera por mucho tiempo… dejaré un mensaje… tenemos que encontrar a Eric Cartman… ese maldito culón tiene mi mármol rojo.

– ¿Quién es Eric Cartman?

– Un sujeto detestable… – Comenzó Christophe, colocó su pala sobre una cinta en su espalda y se dirigió a un enorme portón que daba una salida dentro de aquel lugar. Kyle y Craig lo siguieron. Su gran aventura estaba por comenzar. – El cabalga un caballo blanco que me revienta los oídos…

– Es un culón racista y cabrón. – Completó Kyle.

– ¿Que clase de criatura es? – Preguntó la chica en voz baja al dragón. Craig cerró los ojos unos segundos y trato de calmar su paciencia.

– Los humanos lo llaman _Belial_.

**\…*+*…/**

Stan Marsh era un joven de cabellos negros y una mirada color azul rey. Vestía todo el tiempo de blanco, en cualquiera de sus tonalidades. Usaba botas del mismo color que subían hasta la parte baja de su rodilla, con enormes cintas y correas en ellas. Tenía un enorme par de alas sobre su espalda, con bellas y brillantes plumas que parecían estar compuestas de miles de preciosos hilos plateados. Su piel era de un color rosado pálido sin ninguna cicatriz por mas diminuta que esta fuera, en toda la extensión de su cuerpo.  
Podría decirse que era perfecto… pero no era así…

– ¿Ya despertaste, dulce ángel?

La habitación era un lugar paradisiaco. Dentro de una torre por completo vestida en oro blanco, con escalones de bordes dorados, hermosas telas en tul cayendo del techo y una habitación que parecía no tener pareces, solo un fondo blanco inmensurable.  
En el centro de la habitación había una cama con sabanas de seda en colore pálidos y tendido sobre ella, Kenny intentaba reincorporarse a pesar de un tremendo dolor de cabeza que lo aturdía. No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba.

– ¿Stan?... ¿que rayos estás…?

– Creía que dormirías hasta el amanecer… – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa al rubio, pero al ver su rostro ironizado, borró la sonrisa de sus labios. – Es un decir… se que en este maldito lugar jamás amanece… ¿Cómo te sientes?

– ¿Dónde está Karen?... ella… estaba conmigo… – Intentó ponerse de pie, pero de inmediato volvió a su estado de reposo. Sentía que algo lo arrastraba a la cama de nuevo. – ¿Que me sucede?

– Es una efecto secundario de la pócima… no deseamos ser descubiertos en algún tiempo… ¿cierto?

– Stan… ¿tu serías capaz?... – Pero antes de terminar su pregunta, Kenneth sintió al moreno recostándose sobre él, separando sus piernas con cuidado y acercando su rostro al suyo. El escalofrío que siguió a eso no pudo ser opacado por el beso que intentaba llenarlo de algún sentimiento… pero que solo le causaba repulsión. En cuanto Stan unió sus labios con los del rubio y lo forzó a abrir la cavidad de su boca, Kenny de inmediato rechazó al moreno e intentó apartar la cabeza. Stan se sintió tan frustrado que le mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar.

– ¡Maldición, Kenny!... ¡Mira lo que me haces hacerte! – Lo regañó antes de alejarse del otro chico. Kenny respiraba con dificultad y en su rostro había una mueca extraña de consternación.

– ¿Que mierda te pasa, Stan?... Kyle es mi amigo ¡y tu esposo!… sabes perfectamente que YO JAMÁS TE VOY A AMAR… – Puntualizó con coraje, haciendo que el otro pasara de la indignación a la ira. – Que te quede grabado en la cabeza… yo amo a alguien más…

– Entonces jamás te dejaré ir… te amo, Kenny… tienes que ser mío. Ese idiota jamás te amará a ti…

– ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – Preguntó lleno de coraje, mas por lo que acababa de oír que por la situación.

– ¡Que carajo me importa!... una dhampiro, ¡BAH!... no durará ni 10 minutos en South Park… ahora, querido… puedes irte relajando, pues no te irás hasta que seas mío… de cualquier forma…

– No, Stanley… ya no eres mas un arcángel, ¿cierto?

**\…*+*…/**

Karen estaba sorprendida por lo rápido que aquel hombre podía correr. Craig, el dragón de forma humana parecida a la de un joven de 22 años, corría a la par de Christophe, el lobo de patas enormes. En su espalda llevaba a Kyle, quien parecía relucir de una manera extraña bajo la luz de la luna, luciendo casi humano. Karen estaba trepada sobre Christophe, intentado identificar algún lugar que le diera una mínima pista acerca de su hermano. Estaba muy angustiada y se sentía por completo inútil. Se encontraba en un mundo por completo distinto al suyo, en peligro constante, rodeada de sujetos que podrían optar por comérsela de un momento a otro y sin ninguna persona en quien confiar.  
Estaba sola.

– Lo encontraremos. – Escuchó la voz de Kyle, el pelirrojo que estaba al lado. – Kenny es muy fuerte… estará bien…

– ¿Dijeron eso alguna vez sobre ti? – Respondió con enojo. El apotecario la observó unos segundos con seriedad, pero terminó agachando la cabeza con tristeza. Christophe lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada.

– Todos están haciendo lo que pueden… deberías estar agradecida y no comportante como una imbécil. – Fue Craig el que habló. Entonces Karen notó su propia crueldad y se sintió horrible.

Pero antes de poder disculparse, notó el rostro sonriente del pelirrojo.

– ¡Vaya, Craig! Eres mucho mejor con los sentimientos ahora…

Christophe soltó una carcajada. El moreno frunció el ceño y evitó responder. Lucía enfadado, pero no con ira, sino como un berrinche.

– Debe ser por Tweek… el es muy amable… – Era la segunda ocasión en que Karen escuchaba al pelirrojo mencionando ese nombre.

– ¿Tweek?... ¿es el joven de la torre?

– Así es…

– ¿Es tu esposo? – Preguntó directamente al moreno, pero este no la miró ni por error. En realidad, nadie más lo hizo. Como sabía que no iba a contestarle, se permitió molestar al lobo para matar el silencio. Confiaba en que no se la comería… por lo pronto… – El zorro… ¿Gregory y tu son pareja? – Preguntó jalándole el pelaje lentamente.

– ¡NO! – Dijo Christophe, pero…

– Si… – Corrigieron Kyle y Craig.

– ¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO LES PREGUNTÓ?!

Kyle comenzó a reírse, pero como si intentara esconderlo. Craig dejó el tema de lado y se enfocó en las calles y callejones que recorrían. Karen sonrió también.

– Me pregunto que clase de cachorros tendrían… – Dijo al viento como si no fuera importante, pero a Christophe lo corroía el fuerte deseo de tragarse a la chica. Kyle, en cambio, lo encontraba divertido. Sabía a la perfección que el lobo solo era peligroso con sus enemigos, pero en realidad poseía un corazón amable… cuando se lo proponía.

– Zorritos ingleses… – Sugirió Kyle, entonces él y Karen comenzaron a reír. Craig miró a Chris por el rabillo del ojo. Se estaba preguntando cuanto tardaría el otro en devorar a la chica.

– Zorros, quizá… ¡ingleses nunca! – Corrigió resignado el castaño. Pensó que con eso terminaría con el tema, pero solo consiguió que los otros dos se rieran el doble de él.

– Zorritos franceses, entonces…

– ¿Y tu, Kyle?... ¿tienes hijos? – Preguntó Karen con interés, olvidando por completo la situación. De inmediato cayó en cuenta de su error.

– No… jamás tuve… – Admitió con tristeza.

– Todavía no está todo perdido… – Dijo con firmeza y lleva de convicción. Chris y Craig la escucharon con verdadera sorpresa. Los humanos en rara ocasión se mostraban tan fuertes frente a la tempestad, solían doblegarse y compadecerse con facilidad. Sin embargo, ella seguía ahí, esforzándose por encontrar a Kenny. Incluso Kenny sintió el brillo de la chica en aquel lugar cubierto por penumbra eterna. – Encontremos a mi hermano… y busquemos la forma de detener esta maldición. Podrás hacer todo lo que desees… siempre hay una forma…

– Te pareces muy poco a Kenny… – Contestó el pelirrojo, atrayendo la atención de la chica. Se sintió un poco desilusionada. – El jamás pelea por lo que quiere…

**O–O–O–O–O-**

**Ahora que ya expliqué de qué va esta historia, puedo dar rienda suelta al yaoi. Creo que voy a explotar todas las parejas posibles… pero me andaba dando vueltas la idea de incluir muchas parejas CRAN, como que andan en ese plan aquí en FF. Descubrí que me agrada el CARTAN, pero aun no se si lo pueda escribir. Por ahora, solo lo "oficial"…**

**Gracias por leer ^o^**

**Nos encontraremos después… **

**By: Roglia15**


	3. Cocatriz

**Capítulo 3.- Cocatriz.**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… solo los utilizo para fusionarlos con todo el folclor que hay._

Kyle era cargado por Craig. Karen, cargada por Christophe. Juntos llegaron a una construcción que parecía ser una enorme hacienda. Medía cerca de 100 metros de ancho, pero su altura no superaba los 2 pisos.  
Karen estaba asustada. Según el reloj que yacía sobre la entrada de la hacienda, ya habían pasado 8 horas desde que Kenny había sido secuestrado. No tenía pista alguna, se encontraba en un mundo ajeno a ella, peligroso y repleto de criaturas que no se lo pensarían dos veces antes de meterla en sus fauces. Junto a ella estaban Christophe y Craig, un hombre lobo y un warglok respectivamente, además, el apotecario Kyle, amigo de su hermano y boticario que no tenia mucho tiempo antes de fallecer. La llevaría hasta un sujeto que conocían como Eric Cartman, a quien los hombres denominaban Belial, uno de los grandes demonios de la Biblia.

– Este es el cuartel de los plateados… tú te quedas con Craig. – Ordenó el castaño, indignando a la chica con sus palabras.

– ¡Yo no me quedo en ninguna parte!...

– Es lo mejor, Karen… – Comenzó Kyle con voz conciliadora. Le hizo recordar a su hermano cuando se comportaba con un poco de madurez – Ahí adentro hay toda clase de personajes que no ven a los dhampiros mejor que a un humano… si permanece aquí junto a Craig Tucker, le garantizo que no tendrá mejor protección, ¿cierto Chris?

– Es lo que he dicho… andando, Kyle.

Y sin escuchar una sola replica, el hombre lobo, en su forma humana y el pelirrojo entraron por el enorme portón construido con troncos tallados y apilados horizontalmente.

– Rayos… – Susurró la chica. Odiaba estar al margen de las cosas, por eso precisamente había rechazado el puesto de madre superiora dentro de la orden… ODIABA que los hombres le dieran órdenes. Más aun depender de ellos. – ¿Y porque se supone que tu no entras con ellos?

– Mi deber, comúnmente, es proteger la entrada principal de South Park e impedir que los humanos lleguen hasta aquí… no se supone que deje desprotegida la iglesia.

– ¿Es por el muchacho que te envió junto a mi?... era… ¿Tweek?

– Si y no. Lo único que necesitas saber es que voy a protegerte… – De pronto los ojos negros del dragón en su forma humana, lo hicieron lucir mucho mas joven. A lo mucho, Karen le calculaba 24 o 25 años.

– No necesito que nadie me proteja… se hacerlo yo misma. – Afirmó con desdén. Craig la miró por encima, contemplando aquella mirada que tanto se asemejaba a la de McCormick.

– No se protege a otros solo por que sean mas débiles… existen otros motivos.

– Pero los motivos suelen ser aprecio o preocupación… y no creo que tú sientas ninguno de esos por mí. – Contestó divertida. Craig meditó unos segundos lo que acababa de escuchar.

– A veces necesitas proteger a otros de si mismos… y si, tienes la razón. No te protejo porque me importes, preocupes o aprecie… lo hago porque Tweek me lo ha pedido. Es todo.

Karen miró al moreno, pero este desvió la mirada en dirección de la hacienda.  
¿Que intentaba decirle?, ¿Por qué ella necesitaría protegerse de si misma? Quien se encontraba en peligro era su hermano…

¿No?

– Quítate. – Con un movimiento rápido a la vez que doloroso, Craig empujó con su mano derecha a Karen, haciéndola rodar unos metros sobre el suelo. Iba a responderle a gritos de coraje, pero de inmediato captó la situación. Una explosión que provenía del interior de aquella hacienda, hizo que miles de trozos enormes, puntiagudos y veloces cruzaran frente a ambos. De no haberla empujado, estaría herida mortalmente… en el mejor de los casos.

– ¿Que está sucediendo? – Gritó la chica al dragón, pero de inmediato distinguió un alarido estremecedor. Fue tan alto el volumen que Karen agachó la cabeza hasta el suelo y se cubrió con fuerza ambos oídos. Era similar a una cuadrilla entera de trompetas sonando sin ritmo alguno con la fuerza suficiente para romper la cristalería en 10 kilómetros a la redonda. – ¡Eso es espantoso!

Entonces se escuchó el golpe de unos cascos de caballo sobre los escombros, un potro blanco con armadura negra y pelaje gris, hizo un movimiento con ambas patas delanteras sobre el aire y prosiguió su cabalgata lejos de la hacienda, siguiendo a la luna llena. Craig miró al jinete con pesadez, pero no se inmutó siquiera un poco al escuchar tremendo sonido.

– ¡VUELVE ACÁ, CULO GORDO! – Christophe corrió hacia afuera del edificio, intentando alcanzar al jinete apresurado que dejó el lugar de un momento a otro. – ¡BELIAL!

Pero todo fue en vano. Tan rápido como ocurrió, se fue…

– ¿Que acaba de suceder? – Quitándose restos de escombros, Karen volvió al lado de Tucker y Christophe, justo cuando Kyle también regresaba. – ¿Que lo ha hecho salir de esa forma?... ¿que ha pasado?

– Eso mismo quiero saber… – Kyle se giró de nuevo para mirar a Christophe. El castaño rugió, pero terminó por volver a adentrase en la enorme construcción… o lo que quedaba de ella.

– ¿Podemos...? – Preguntó Karen a Craig… pero el moreno ya estaba caminando hacia allá. – Que remedio…

El lugar por dentro era bastante similar a los campamentos militares, repleto de hombres uniformados, con mapas y registros por todas partes, los pasillos repletos de artillería y un incontable número de criaturas sobre naturales recorriendo cada rincón (eso incluye, por supuesto, los techos) de todo el interior. Justo en el centro de una forma cuadrada, el único lugar en toda la construcción que no tenía techo, era un pequeño jardín de flores moradas, azules y cafés.

– ¡Kevin! – Christophe distinguió a un moreno de entre todos los uniformados que ahí había. El hombre no lucía mayor a los 22 años, con enormes ojos plateados y un rostro pálido. El joven escuchó a Christophe, pero siguió caminando con normalidad. Los 4 jóvenes lo alcanzaron.

– ¿Que hacen todos aquí?... Tucker. – Saludó agachando la cabeza al pasar junto a Craig. Karen pudo notar que todas las criaturas ahí dentro observaban a Craig con temor, quitándose de su camino y evitando mirarlo a los ojos. El hombre vestido de militar no lucía atemorizado en lo absoluto, pero mostraba algo de respeto ante el dragón.

– Venimos por Cartman… pero el marica ha salido huyendo de aquí, ¿sabes a donde se dirigía, Kevin? – El pelirrojo se acercó hasta el moreno, pero resultaba bastante difícil caminar a la misma velocidad. El y Karen iban tras el dragón, el moreno y el lobo.

– ¿Kyle Broflovski?... creía que no nos volveríamos a ver… ¿huyendo?, todo lo contrario. Hemos recibido una alerta de la puerta en Europa del este… se ha abierto el portal principal y los humanos están cada vez más cerca de South Park.

– ¿Rompieron la barrera?... ¿que hay de Clyde? – Craig sacó de su bolsillo un reloj atado con una cadena pequeña de oro. Lo observó brevemente y lo guardó de nuevo en su gabardina.

– ¿Es importante la hora?... ¿y quien es Clyde? – Karen susurró lo más bajito que pudo, aun sabiendo que el dragón era perfectamente capaz de oírla. Kyle inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente y contestó con la misma voz bajita.

– Ese reloj es una artesanía de los wargloks… no dice las horas o minutos, en su lugar, marca la fecha exacta en que una persona… o bueno, una criatura va a morir. – El pelirrojo aclaró su garganta unos segundos mientras Karen analizaba todo eso. – Clyde es el esposo de Craig. Es un basilisco.

La joven McCormick había peleado con 2 basiliscos en toda su vida, pero ambos llevaban siglos viviendo entre humanos, así que no fueron precisamente enemigos dignos del nombre. Un basilisco es una criatura que mide al menos 15 metros de largo, su cuerpo parece el de una serpiente, pero su cabeza es la de un gallo. Porta un enorme cetro entre sus garras de ave y un enorme par de alas similares a las de un murciélago se despliegan sobre su espalda.  
Se decía que podían matar con la mirada, pues eran conocidos como los reyes de las serpientes, pero Karen había peleado con un par de ellos y jamás se vió afectada por el veneno de su mirada.

– ¿Su esposo?... creía que el muchacho de la torre…

– Y si eso es todo… – Kevin alzó la voz para acallar al grupo, se giró en la dirección contraria y comenzó a caminar con una velocidad aun más grande. – Con permiso…

– No, no es todo, Stoley… – Craig caminó en la misma dirección del otro chico. Todos miraban con asombro al warglok, incluso dentro de South Park, ver a Craig Tucker alejado de la torre era un evento que se presentaba cada 100 años… y verlo junto a una humana o semi-humana, no era menos impáctate. – Buscamos a Belial para quitarle el mármol rojo… no queda mucho tiempo.

Kevin se detuvo en seco y miró a Craig a los ojos por los que fueron los 3 minutos más largos en la vida de Karen. Ahí estaban esos dos… uno era la bestia mas espantosa y terrorífica que había visto en toda su vida… ¡y vaya que había visto muchas!; mientras que el otro sujeto no parecía nada más que un joven vestido de soldado con una mirada plateada que nada temía al mas alto.

– No-lo-diré… es información confidencial… ni siquiera el warglok de South Park tiene acceso a ella

Unos cascabeles tintinearon dentro de todo el lugar. El simple sonido daba escalofríos tremendos. Karen observó a todos los uniformados y criaturas ocultas entre las paredes, alejándose con velocidad considerable del lugar. Era ese sonido que el warglok emitía y del cual su hermano Kenny le había advertido lo peor.  
Pero había algo más… el lugar donde no había techo y por el cual la luna llena resplandecía como un faro luminoso semejante al sol, comenzó a teñirse de negro perpetuo al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Kevin, aquel iris que parecían joyas de un gris brillante, se tornaron en uno par de círculos amarillos con anillos rojos alrededor. El cielo parecía cubierto por… ¿un par de alas?, pero Craig seguía con su apariencia humana… entonces el no…

– ¿Que le sucede a la Luna?

– No es solo la luna… – Kyle se abrió paso y separó a los morenos uno del otro, entonces las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. – No tenemos tiempo de peleas… Kevin, es un asunto importante, ¡por mucho!... no alejaremos a Cartman de sus obligaciones… solo queremos el mármol rojo, ¿Ves a esa chica allá atrás?... es una dhampiro… creo que sabes lo que eso significa…

Kevin observó a Kyle, después a Karen… meditó unos segundos. McCormick se sintió intimidada, pero de inmediato recobró la postura. Esos tipos eran los únicos que podrían llevarla hasta Kenny.

– Normalmente, no lo creería… – Después miró a Christophe y Craig posicionándose uno a cada lado de la chica. – Pero esos dos no son la clase de idiotas que juegan con estos temas…

– Por favor… necesito encontrar a mi hermano…

La chica se acercó hasta Kevin, pero de inmediato sintió el peso de su mirada cruel. Aquellos eran los ojos de los miles de demonios que mató tiempo atrás.

– Kenny McCormick… la tríada… si viajan 280 kilómetros al sur, quizá en 4 días lo alcancen. Tucker, si tú viajaras solo, llegarías en 10 minutos.

– Pero no puedo hacerlo, se me ha encomendado cuidar a la hembra McCormick.

Karen no podría haber escuchado un sentimiento más frío. Kyle tomó un mapa de los cientos que cubrían las paredes y, junto a Christophe, se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la salida.  
Craig los siguió… y finalmente Karen. Antes de salir del cuartel, miró por última ocasión a Kevin. El moreno de ojos plateados entornó los ojos y estos se tiñeron de amarillo. Su cabeza tomó un ángulo extraño… similar a la manera en que las aves inclinaban la cabeza.  
Entonces Karen lo recordó…

La piel de Kevin se tiñó de amarillo, pero en cosa de segundos volvió al blanco pálido.

– Cocatriz… – Susurró la chica. Caminó asustada hasta los otros 3 hombres. Entonces salieron juntos del lugar. – Ese hombre… es una cocatriz, ¿cierto?

– Así es… todos los Stoley son cocatrices… cubren el sol con sus alas. – Kyle le respondió. – Los humanos piensan que habrá cocatrices el día del juicio final… ¿no?

– Creo haberlo escuchado… entonces, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

– En dirección del sur, la tierra de Clyde Donovan. ¿Hace cuanto que no visitas a tu esposo, Tucker?... espero que no nos cause problemas. – Christophe se transformó en lobo y permitió que Kyle subiera sobre su espalda. Craig se transformó en su forma de warglok, pero en un tamaño no mayor a los 8 metros. Karen se trepó tras Kyle, sobre el lobo castaño. Entonces ambos comenzaron a correr.

– Fue hace 10 años… 12, quizá… y si, nos causará muchos problemas… en esa ocasión peleamos.

– Es difícil tratar a Clyde, ¿verdad? – Kyle se rió bajito, como si ese recuerdo le trajera buenas emociones. Karen observó al trío junto a ella. No parecían nada más que un grupo de conocidos… amigos lejanos, quizá. No les recordaban a esos temibles monstruos.

– Es un fastidio. – Respondió Craig. Karen alzó una ceja, no entendía nada de eso.

– ¿Por qué te casaste con él, entonces?

En cosa de minutos ya habían cruzado una considerable cantidad del campo. Karen comenzaba a creer que podría encontrar a su hermano a tiempo.

– Nuestros progenitores nos comprometieron… como yo no lo conocía bien, acepté. Pero la verdad es que tiene un carácter que no soporto. Solo vivimos juntos 600 años…

– Muy poco… – Comentó Christophe. Karen casi se cae de él.

– ¡Es demasiado!... si vivieron tanto tiempo juntos, al menos deberías apreciarlo, ¿no?

– ¿Quién dijo lo contrario? – Craig resopló. Kyle se giró para observar el semblante indignado de Karen y sonrió. La chica sabía muy poco de ellos. Nada, en realidad.

– ¿Y tu?, ¿te casarás pronto con el lobo? – Para evitar pelear con el warglok, Karen volvió a la recién creada costumbre de molestar a Chris… y eso a Kyle le encantaba.

– ¡Jamás!... Me niego a casarme con un inglés. – Su acento francés se marcaba con bastante claridad siempre que mencionaba a Gregory. Eso hacia mas divertidas las cosas para Kyle y Karen.

– ¿Cómo son sus bodas?

– Oh, para nada comparadas con las humanas… – Respondió Kyle de inmediato. Craig le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. Estaban revelando demasiado a una cazadora de demonios… alguien que jamás valoraría toda esa experiencia y que solo los utilizaba para encontrar su hermano. Peor Kyle lo ignoró. – Solo firmamos un contrato extra normal… no hay celebraciones como las que vi entre los humanos. Me parecieron tan extravagantes.

– Es un desperdicio. – Comentó el francés.

– Es importante… – Respondieron Craig y Karen al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Craig retiró su mirada de inmediato, pero la chica lo siguió observando. ¿Quién eran en realidad ese warglok?... en ocasiones podía ser tan indiferente… y en otras, parecía comprenderlos a ellos, los humanos…

– ¿Tu boda fue así? – Preguntó Karen al pelirrojo. Kyle inclinó la cabeza y sonrió complacido.

– No… mi boda fue como la de los humanos. Stan quería que fuera de esa manera…

– ¿Stan?, tu esposo ¿cierto?

– Así es… el ama la tierra de los humanos, por eso pasa muy poco tiempo en South Park.

– Ya veo… – "Nos ama", se repitió la dhampiro. Recordó aquella palabra de Christophe pronunció dentro de la farmacia. Eso significaba… – Tu esposo es un…

Entonces una explosión se escuchó. Había fuego a unos cientos de kilómetros. Karen saltó de inmediato desde Christophe y desenfundó su látigo. Comenzó a correr en la misma dirección de las llamaradas.

– ¡Detente!, ¿que carajo crees que haces?, tenemos que ir a Belial. – Gritó Christophe, pero la chica lo ignoró por completo. Craig detuvo su paso, la alcanzó y se le puso de frente, frenando su paso.

– Y basta, tenemos que conseguir el mármol.

– ¿Es que no oyes esos gritos?, pues deberías, con tremendo oído… hay gente que nos necesita.

– Cualquiera que se encuentre ahí no es "gente".

– ¡Pero alguien necesita ayuda!, ¡eso es suficiente!

Craig dejó que la chica lo rodeara y siquiera camino al fuego. Aquella debía ser la comunidad de las hadas.  
Pero había algo en esas palabras…

"_Porque alguien te necesita… eso es suficiente… ¿No lo crees, Craig?"_

Habían sido palabras de Tweek. Si en aquel entonces le había creído a él… podía entonces confiar en McCormick.

Christophe llegó hasta él, iba a reprocharle que la dejara ir, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Craig corrió junto a la dhampiro.

– Carajo…

Y Kyle y él lo siguieron.

–**O–O–O–O–**

Había un enorme castillo en al cima de una montaña que parecía construida con el único propósito de cargar aquella construcción. Tenia torres en cada uno de sus extremos, enormes muros de roda tallada a manera de ladrillo, una entrada con un portón de 30 metros de alto. Había una atmosfera de neblina negra cubriendo aquel terreno sin vegetación. Justo bajo la montaña, un lago tremendamente profundo y un sinfín de criaturas nadando en aquellas aguas frías.  
En una recamara del último piso de la torre más alejada al portón, había una criatura de forma siniestra observando por el enorme ventanal. Miraba en dirección de la costa, a unos kilómetros de la montaña rodeada de agua.

– Ha comenzado… – Tomó la forma humana de un hombre. Tenía el cabello negro y desarreglado. Sus ojos eran de color carmesí y su dentadura eran dos hileras, arriba ay abajo, de afilados colmillos. Lo más aterrador de su aspecto era el color de su piel. "Pálido" no era un termino aceptable. Era blanco. Blanco total. Un blanco jamás antes visto en el color de la piel.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Un jovencito lo acompañaba. Tenía un aspecto andrógino, tanto que podría fácilmente confundirse con una chica. Era de cuerpo esbelto, estatura bajita y brillantes ojos color celeste. Su cabellera era lacia, hasta la altura de sus hombros. Estaba recostado sobre una enorme cama con sabanas ligeras de seda. Vestía únicamente un blusón enorme que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta la planta de los pies, con mangas largas y puños de holanes. – Existen muchos dhampiros… podría ser de nuevo uno de los Belmont.*

– Pero solo hay una chica… y es la hermana de McCormick.

– Entonces puede que sea cierto… – El moreno se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició levemente las mejillas del rubio recostado a su lado. – ¿Damien?

Esa voz le perforaba los oídos. Esos suspiros que derramaba como las terribles gotas desperdiciadas del vino más exquisito del mundo.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

El moreno comenzó a acariciar el pecho del rubio ligeramente, de un costado al otro, haciendo que este soltara un simple y poco audible suspiro. Siguió así hasta tocar un costado y deslizarse lentamente hasta su cadera, donde se detuvo para mirar aquellos ojos color celeste. Aquel aspecto tan dulce y frágil que lo enfermaba como ningún otro.

– Pip… – Con una lentitud que lo torturaba, el rubio acarició toda la extensión de aquel enorme brazo, cubierto por leves marcas, opacando el color blanco de su piel con un leve grisáceo que debían ser las cicatrices que se forman después de vivir mas de 4 mil años. – ¿No vas a decirlo?

– Te quiero, Damien… – Susurró el rubio… y fue suficiente.

Con una fuerza completamente opuesta a su comportamiento anterior, Damien entornó sus ojos en un color negro y después uno dorado. Finalmente volvieron a ser rojos y con fuerza sobrecogedora arrancó la parte inferior de aquella bata. Se subió encima del rubio y separó sus piernas sin cuidado, enterrando sus afiladas uñas en los muslos del rubio. Este soltó un grito de dolor y giró su cabeza en dirección opuesta al moreno.

– Mírame… – Le ordenó. El muchacho comenzó a lloriquear una vez que la sangre resbaló entre sus piernas. – Que me mires, te digo.

– Da… Damien… – Susurró con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. – Para…

Pero aquella suplica en ese tono de voz no hacia sino excitar aun más al moreno.  
Arrancó el cuello de aquel blusón y comenzó a mordisquear sin cuidado alguno al rubio. Este sintió las terribles punzadas de aquellas dobles dentaduras atravesando su delicada piel rosada. Comenzó a retorcerse con mayor fuerza, pero todo empeño parecía ser inútil.  
Con la boca repleta de sangre, Damien retiró su cabeza de su cuello y observó detenidamente al rubio. Le resultaba tan atrayente… era su culpa por ser tan hermoso.  
Se desabotonó lo que parecía ser un pantalón de principios del siglo XVII y terminó por deshacerse de la parte inferior de la bata. Las sabanas estaban cubiertas del color oscuro de la sangre y Pip se retorcía de dolor bajo él. Aquella escena jamás dejaría de gustarle.  
Separó sus piernas heridas y sin consideración alguna introdujo su miembro ansioso en el interior del muchacho que tenia bajo él. Pip abrió los ojos con dolor y comenzó a gritar como solía hacer siempre en esa situación. Los gritos solo complacían más a Damien… la sangre, el dolor del otro… quería oírlo… ¡Quería oírlo, carajo!

– Pip… Pip… – Comenzó a embestir con toda su fuerza, sosteniendo con una mano la espalda del rubio para evitar que se zafara, con la otra, separaba su pierna derecha para que no intentara dificultar su trabajo.

– ¡Ah, Damien!, ¡ah, duele! – El rubio lloraba a gritos y rasgaba con sus pequeñas uñas blancas la espalda del moreno, sin dejar marcas en ella, pero haciendo una fuerza que levantaba aquel instinto dormido de cacería en el moreno.

Damien entraba y salía con fuerza de Pip. Lo golpeaba con su pelvis, se inclinó para alcanzar su pecho y morderlo con fuerza, marcando su dentadura en la piel…

– ¡AAHH! – gritó con las energías que le quedaban.

Damien siguió invistiéndolo por mucho… mucho…mucho más tiempo.  
Algo que podría o no ser el semen del rubio se derramó entre ambos y unos minutos después el moreno hizo lo mismo dentro de él.  
Su respiración se había alterado, pero de inmediato volvió ala normalidad.

– Nunca te dejaré ir… ¿lo entiendes, Phillip?

Los ojos del rubio se cubrieron del llanto. Su cuerpo había estado lleno de marcas y cicatrices, horribles heridas y la sangre que brotó de todas ellas… y en tan solo unos segundos, desaparecieron.  
Damien se recostó a su lado y tomó con su mano, de dedos largos y finos, la pequeña mano del chico, quizás niño, a su lado. Miró el techo de la habitación… era un lugar muy tétrico… pero el lo encontraba repleto de luz…

– ¿Lo entiendes? – Volvió a preguntar, pero al girarse, se encontró con el muchacho durmiendo. Su llanto aun alumbraba aquel angelical rostro de mejillas rosado.  
El jamás lo odiaría por todo el daño que le hacía… jamás le reclamaría nada…  
Guardó silencio unos minutos y miró en dirección de la enorme ventana. Aquel lugar tenía un astro parecido al sol… que solo prestaba su luz a él. Estaba por "amanecer".

– Lo entiendo…

Damien se giró rápidamente en dirección del rubio. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados y su voz seguía afectada por el llanto… pero su voz fue clara y melodiosa.

Así que no tenía opción… si quería seguir viviendo de esa manera, tendría que acabar con todas la amenazas.  
Con Karen McCormick, Christophe La Mole y todos los "cobre" en su camino.  
Era Damien Thorn… el único capaz de asesinar a Craig Tucker. Y nadie lo detendría.

Nunca.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¡Ayúdenos, forasteros!

Una joven de cabellera roja y enormes ojos cafés corrió en dirección de Karen en cuanto la vio. La chica no iba sola, tras ella corrían un warglok, un hombre lobo y un espectro.

– ¿Que pasó aquí? – Karen observó el fuego que consumía toda la aldea. Aquella había sido una hermosa construcción montada en los confines del árbol más grande que Karen no había visto jamás. – ¿Que comenzó el incendio?

– Mis hermanas siguen atrapadas allá adentro… una banda de dragonas quemaron todo esto… las acompaña la hermana del warglok definitivo. ¡Morirán ahí dentro…!

Karen ignoró lo que acababa de escuchar y corrió en dirección del fuego. Tenia que poder ayudar.  
Sacó de su pantalón algo parecido aun reloj de bolsillo. No parecía la gran cosa, pero al activar una pequeña manecilla que tenia encima, el fuego dejó de consumirlo todo.

– ¿Has detenido el tiempo? – Christophe observó consternado aquel evento. Las llamaradas parecían haberse detenido, mas no desaparecido. Estaban ahí, pero ni siquiera el viento parecía moverlas. – ¿Cómo es posible?

– No hay tiempo de explicaciones… ayúdame a sacar a las hadas de ahí… el efecto solo dura 3 minutos.

Y sin detenerse a pensarlo más de una vez, Karen corrió en dirección del árbol y comenzó a ayudarlas. Kyle y Christophe la siguieron.

Craig esperó afuera… intentando rastrear el aroma de su hermana.

– Estúpida Rubí… – Pudo distinguir el aroma de las dragonas… pero no había rastro de la warglok.  
Eso no podía ser nada bueno… seguramente los plateados habían comenzado sus movimientos. Sin Kenny, solo era cosa de tiempo hasta que encontraran los últimos 2 trozos de la Tríada. No tenían tiempo de ayudar a terceros… eso era el inicio de la guerra. Pero aquella chica se empeñaba, como todos los humanos… como su Tweek. Querían creer. Era lo que diferenciaba a los humanos de todas las criaturas. Era lo que lo hacia amar al rubio.

Percibió ligeramente el aroma de su hermana…  
…podría haber continuado y alcanzarla… pudo seguir su camino.  
Pero estaba ahí, ayudando a un montón de hadas que jamás había apreciado.  
En su lugar, estaba siendo manipulado por 2 humanos… y su visión del mundo cambió.

– Rayos…

…

…

_(*) Los Belmont, por si no los conocen, son el clan de cazadores de vampiros que protagonizan la saga de Castlevania, un juego bastante famoso de Japón. Desde Gabriel hasta Soma Cruz, todos los elegidos para destruir a Drácula están ligados al látigo sagrado y a la salvación del mundo. Es una de mis sagas de videojuegos preferidas… junto a Final Fantasy, por supuesto. He leído incluso que Alucard, el único protagonista de la serie que es un vampiro, es en realidad un Belmont por parte de la familia de su madre… pero quien sabe. No tengo seguridad de eso. Lo que si se es que el es un dhampiro y mi inspiración para hacer a Karen _  
**Y eso es todo para este capitulo. Me tardé en actualizar y ya me faltaba poco para terminar de escribirlo… como siempre, lo dejo todo para el último. Espero poder continuarlo pronto y verlos en breve.**

**Nos leemos.**

**By: Roglia15**


	4. Hada

Capítulo 4.- Hada.

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… extrañamente me encantan los personajes fusionados con criaturas mitológicas… pero no es un plagio… ¿cierto?_

– ¡Pronto, queda menos de un minuto!

Christophe y Kyle saltaron desde parte superior del tronco. Craig sostuvo las raíces que comenzaron a recrear el paso del tiempo, respiró tan hondo que se tragó las llamaradas más grandes. Karen saltó cargando a una joven de cabellera rubia que se encontraba inconsciente.  
Entonces, el fuego volvió a moverse y consumió el resto de aquel majestuoso árbol.

– ¿Puedes ayudarla, Kyle? – Christophe unió a todas las hadas y se acercó hasta el pelirrojo.

– Algo podré hacer… – De entre sus bolsillos sacó un pequeño estuche de madera, con apenas 15 centímetros de largo. Contenía varias decenas de frasquitos. Cada uno de un color diferente.

Mientras el apotecario fantasmal se acercaba al hada, Christophe la colocó sobre el suelo, a su lado.

– Alza su cabeza. – Pidió el apotecario. Christophe lo miró con indignación hasta recordar la situación del otro chico. Su cuerpo seguía siendo veneno puro. – Tiene que beber…

– ¿Que contiene? – Karen llegó hasta ellos para ayudar. Parecía evidente lo incomodo que resultaba para el lobo mantener contacto con otras criaturas.

– Son lágrimas de wivern… sacan el humo de los pulmones… – Entonces el chico susurró cerca del rostro de la rubia. – Vamos, Bebe… despierta…

– ¿Bebe?, ¿es que la conoces?

– Es la matriarca de la comunidad. – Contestó el warglok, quien lucía de nuevo como un adulto joven. Karen lo observó y después a la jovencita.

Las hadas eran bastante peculiares. Jovencitas hermosas de piel clara y cabellos rizados, no todas poseían alas y sus estaturas variaban tanto como los colores de sus cabelleras. Llevaban vestidos ligeros, largos trozos de tela amarrados a su cuerpo con listones de seda colorida. La chica que Karen sostenía lucía mas o menos de su edad, quizá uno o dos años mayor; rubia con la melena rizada y larga, cubriéndole todo el pecho. Su piel tenía un tono rosado ligero, cubierto con el hollín y las cenizas del colosal árbol que alguna vez fuera su casa.

– Un momento… ¡tu! – Una de las hadas, con rasguños y ligeras quemaduras en los brazos, apuntó indignada en dirección del moreno. Karen y Christophe lo observaron también. – Es uno de ellos…

– ¡Un warglok! – Gritaron el resto de las jovencitas. Karen se puso de pie con el látigo en la mano y esperó a lo peor. Pero las chicas no estaban en condición de pelear… sin armas, pociones, sus libros de conjuros o sus polvos especiales… no podían defenderse.  
Todas dirigieron la peor de sus miradas hacia el moreno. Este las ignoró y caminó en dirección de las ruinas carbonizadas de la comunidad.

– El no les hará daño… – Dijo Karen con una voz bajita, pero segura. – ¿Verdad, Craig?

– Yo no lo aseguraría. – Respondió sin mayor preámbulo. Kyle y Karen lo miraron con reproche. – Las hadas no son de mi agrado… y amenazar a otros no es el sentido común que lleva a la paz…

– ¡Craig!... – Kyle guardó de nuevo su estuche y respiró cansado. Cada segundo… cada instante… su desaparición era más cercana. No tenía mucho tiempo. – Para, por favor…

– El no les hará nada… no lo voy a permitir. – Terminó Karen. Craig la miró por encima del hombro y gruñó. Antes de comenzar otra pelea, advertida por aquel tintineo de cascabeles en el aire, Christophe intervino.

– ¿Han dicho que esto fue obra de Rubí?

– Eso… la warglok de ojos negros… vino acompañada de sus dragonas, quemaron todo, devoraron amigas… – La joven pelirroja comenzó a derramar lagrimas de impotencia. Kyle y Karen la observaron con pena. Craig se mantenía al margen, observando la manera en que todo había sido consumido. Su hermana estaba metida en un problema enorme. – Se llevaron a otras cuantas… los dragones… – Miró hacia el moreno. – Son asquerosos…

– No lo entiendo… Rubí nunca… o al menos, no suele frecuentar este lado del continente… – Kyle se agachó y tomó algo parecido a un trozo de madera sobre el césped verde. – Es mi culpa…

– ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?, tu no quemaste este lugar… – Christophe se posicionó al lado de uno de los pocos hombres a quienes podía llamar amigo. Kyle lo observó cansado, quiso corresponder su comentario con una sonrisa, pero le resultaba imposible sonreír.

– Pero perdí la Triada… permití que me la quitaran… y ahora Kenny. – Antes de completar su comentario, el pelirrojo buscó la mirada de la chica. Karen no era estúpida, comprendía perfectamente lo que intentaba ocultar…

– Mi hermano sigue vivo… lo sé. – Pero ella confiaría hasta tener enfrente el cadáver de su hermano. – Lo importante ahora es que busquen refugio… ¿existe un lugar donde puedan esconderse?

– Solo existe un lugar similar en todo el mundo, con vegetación adecuada… cerca del Valle, en la montaña del espíritu.

– ¿Está retirado?

– Bastante… no queda cerca de nuestro destino. – Contestó el lobo, girándose y dando por terminado el asunto. Las hadas miraron a los forasteros… en aquellos momentos eran su único apoyo. – Andando.

– ¿No vamos a dejarlas, cierto? – Karen guardó su látigo y caminó en dirección del lobo y el apotecario. – ¿Cierto?

– Lo lamento, Karen… pero creo que no podemos hacer más, el mármol rojo…

– El mármol va a seguir junto a Belial, pero ellas no tienen una protección, no tiene hogar y esas dragonas podrían volver… – La chica abrió los brazos y esperó con suplica en los ojos a que los otros chicos aceptaran. Kyle miró a Christophe, pero este se encontraba seguro de no acceder.

– No volverán… querían destruir algo, ¿qué tomaron?

– ¿A parte de nuestras hermanas? – Contestó enojada el hada pelirroja. Craig dio pasos grandes que acortaron la distancia en un segundo.

– Aparte del almuerzo… – Contestó alzando una ceja. El hada cambió su rostro a uno lleno de ira y dejó escapar chispas de color rojizo a su alrededor.

– ¡Craig! – Lo regañaron Kyle y Karen. Pero la chica estaba mas enojada aun.

– No viajaremos… no junto a una criatura tan monstruosa… tan corrupta… las hadas, todas nosotras, preferimos morir aquí a la intemperie antes que deberle un favor a la mas asquerosa de las bestias.

– Tenias razón… – Completó Craig. Christophe se interpuso entre el warglok y el hada. Karen observó al moreno preocupada, lucía demasiado tranquilo después de semejante ofensa. – Voy a devorarte.

Y sin dar paso a comprender, el moreno saltó con su forma de dragón contra la joven hada. Todos se movieron lento, ni siquiera pudieron preverlo.  
Pero el hada desapareció de entre ellos… alguien la había salvado de aquel ataque. Y no cualquiera poseía esa velocidad.

– ¡Sigues teniendo carácter, Tucker! – Y aquel era un acento inglés que Karen ya conocía.

–**O–O–O–**

Un órgano es un instrumento compuesto de teclas, un cajón y decenas de tubos de distintos tamaños. Su sonido es el único capaz de agradarle a las criaturas sobrenaturales. Eso, sumado a su simbolismo cristiano, que une a humanos y monstruos por igual. En todo el mundo paranormal, solo existían 2 órganos… y uno de ellos era precisamente aquel, en un castillo del siglo XVII, compuesto de rocas moradas oscuras. No había sol y parecía estar lloviendo afuera. Se encontraba rodeado por 4 montañas en lo que parecía un valle encerrado entre las rocosas precipitaciones.

Un jovencito, de quizá 16 años, estaba sentado frente al valioso instrumento.  
Cuando tocaba una nota, el fuego de los volcanes alrededor del monte que lo cubría por el sur, escupían lava ardiente que arrasaba toda la vida en tan solo unos segundos. Tocaba otra nota… los tubos resoplaban y la lluvia cesaba, se convertía en cosa de segundos en un tifón y arrasaba los pueblos ubicados al este. Gritos, otra nota, más desastres naturales, otra nota, y todos los animales morían ardiendo en fuego verde que desaparecía tan solo consumidos sus cráneos.  
Con el dedo índice… ligeramente, tocó una tecla… y explotó una sección de la montaña del oeste… las comunidades cercanas quedaron sepultadas en rocas.

– Fuera… – Comenzó con una voz baja… lo suficiente como para ser escuchada únicamente por él. Un chico a su lado, de cabellera rubia y aspecto pequeño, no mayor a los 19. El moreno sentado frente al órgano dejó de tocarlo, bajó los hombros y aguardó en silencio.

– Tuve un sueño…

– **¡FUERA! – **Tomó un conjunto de hojas sobre el cajón del órgano y las lanzó en su dirección. El rubio contuvo su llanto y se agachó a recogerlas… entonces el sonido del órgano volvió.

– Kenny fue secuestrado… y Kyle va a morir… – Fue lo único que dijo. El moreno frente al órgano se detuvo golpeando con sus puños cerrados el teclado frente a él. – Yo… yo, creo…

– No estás aquí porque me interese tu opinión… o lo que "creas"…

– Están destruyéndolo todo… – El rubio terminó de recoger las hojas y las colocó en una mesita cercana. El moreno hizo un gesto con la muñeca y todas las velas se apagaron, quedándose únicamente encendidas aquellas alrededor del órgano.

– ¿Leviatán?

– No… ¡pero!... Craig Tucker dejó la torre… acompaña a la hermana de Kenneth.

– Una dhampiro – Ligeramente rozó todas las techas del órgano, entonces el fuego se formó por afuera del castillo y una barrera de color verde se formó. – ¿Butters?

– Ike… – Contestó el rubio, temblando con miedo. En el poco tiempo que llevaba encerrado en aquella fortaleza despreciable y aterradora, había descubierto lo atemorizante que era aquel apotecario… no, ya no era apotecario. Había dejado de serlo, el ya no era como Kyle… sino lo que seguía a eso…

– ¿Estás seguro?, Craig, lejos de la torre… lejos de South Park.

Con fuerza y notas estremecedoras, Ike recobró su música y la destrucción surgió alrededor de todo cuanto había entre las montañas. Había maremotos, incendios y terremotos por doquier.

– Si… yo lo vi… no, ¿no harás nada, cierto? – El rubio tenía miedo de lo que el músico era capaz de hacer. Ike cerró los ojos y meditó en un silencio de 10 segundos.

– Le daré una oportunidad… libera a Thomas. – Ordenó al instante en que reanudaba su música.

Butters se dejó caer sobre el suelo con la mirada cubierta de pánico. Tras de él había un único portón que llevaba a todas partes dentro del castillo. Una de las habitaciones más temibles era precisamente el calabozo de Ike Broflovski. Las peores bestias, pocas de las cuales conocían los humanos, habitaban ahí.

– No, Ike… – Suplicó el rubio, pero el miedo era mas grande. La mirada de Ike se cubrió de un color verde negruzco y en unos segundos cambió a rojo. Butters agachó al cabeza y se abrazó por los horrendos temblores que lo invadían. No quería lastimar a nadie… pero su vida dependía de aquel muchacho. – Por… por favor…

– LIBÉRALO, dije. – Entonces Ike se puso de pie, se alejó del órgano y caminó en dirección de una enorme ventana que abarcaba la mitad de altura del muro.

El rubio comenzó a llorar lleno de amargura, como un niño impotente frente a todo lo que se avecinaba con esa simple acción. Tomó un juego de llaves guardadas en uno de los cajoncitos de la mesa junto a él. Aun con todo su miedo latente, abrir la jaula del calabozo fue rápido. Este parecía estar solo por dentro, pero en realidad la jaula era la más pequeña de todas las que había en aquel sombrío lugar húmedo y desprovisto de cualquier luz.

– ¿Está ya afuera? – Gritó Ike, aun mirando por la ventana, contemplando la destrucción que había llevado hasta los seres vivos. Butters, desde adentro del portón, gritó en respuesta.

– Estoy por quitarle las cadenas.

Sentado con ambos brazos atados por delante con una cadena que pesaba al menos 50 kilogramos, un joven de piel blanca cubierta por ligeros raspones, moretones y manchas de enfermedad, estaba asegurado al suelo. Tenia el cabello desarreglado como el que más, era una cabellera amarilla opaca, casi café; tenía un cuerpo joven, pero débil, no aparentaba más de 20 años. Se encontraba en un trance, como si durmiera… pero en cuanto Butters lo soltó, liberándolo del candado de más de 20 centímetros, el joven aparentó su despertar. Tenía los ojos del color del césped.

– Creo que… está despierto… – Susurró Butters, pero Ike lo escuchó. Sin moverse del lugar donde estaba, gritó el músico con toda su voz.

– ¡Despierta, Thomas!... tienes una oportunidad para salir de aquí. Ve a la iglesia de South Park. Tráeme lo que te ordeno… y serás libre.

El joven encadenado abrió los ojos con pesadez. Tenía ojeras rojizas y un aspecto enfermo. Al escuchar aquellas palabras se puso de pie y caminó tambaleante en dirección de la salida.

Estuvo, así, a unos metros del músico, este observaba en dirección de la ventana. No lo miró ni por error. Butters salió corriendo del calabozo y se escabulló en un rincón de la habitación, mirando a Thomas con terror. EL otro chico lucia mucho más débil que él, pero Butters lo conocía a la perfección.

El chico habló como si tartamudeara… interrumpiéndose a si mismo con palabras diferentes al mensaje original.

– La… la, ¡MIERDA!, ¡CARAJO!... ¿la torre de South Park?

– Ellos no son dignos… ya no más… – Los ojos del músico volvieron a su color normal y este se sentó frente al órgano. Con los 10 dedos tocó las teclas mas graves del órgano, haciendo un sonido espantoso. Miró rápidamente al muchacho que se tambaleaba sobre su propio eje. Parecía dudar.

– Tucker no está ahí… tráeme su cabeza… **¡Exijo la cabeza de Tweek Tweak!**, ¡Thomas!, si tu, que cargas la luz no eres capaz de matarlo, nadie lo hará… ¡**VE**!

– Lucifer… – Susurró Butters con temor.

Thomas abrió los ojos como nunca y miró al joven rubio arrinconado.  
Llevaba siglos sin oír esa denominación.  
Su aspecto no dejaba ver nada más que un jovencito cansado, herido y de una mirada triste y solitaria.  
Así partió en dirección de South Park… para matar al único humano de aquel mundo.

–**O–O–O–**

Pip abrió los ojos llenos de pánico.  
Recostado sobre la cama en que Damien lo dejaba descansar, el joven angelical se levantó casi de un brinco. No había nadie mas, Damien había salido de ahí horas antes y casi siempre sus ausencias eran prolongadas.  
Podía ver a través de los ojos de Butters… podía ver lo que el chico acababa de contemplar.

– No… paren… – Susurró con una voz quebradiza y los ojos recientemente cubiertos por el llanto. – Deténganse…

Corrió en dirección de la ventana, pero no podía ver nada mas que el paisaje allá afuera… lejos de ese lugar… no podía ayudar a nadie ahí dentro.

– Damien, vuelve…

Su voz no era mas grave que la de una niña, pero su corazón poseía las cicatrices que solo los hombres padecían.

–**O–O–O–**

– ¡Gregory! – Gritaron Chris y Karen al mismo tiempo.

El zorro inglés había llegado a salvar al hada. Craig retomó su forma "humana" al ver su plan frustrado. Karen lo empujó, pero el warglok no se tambaleó siquiera.

– ¡Como carajo se te ocurre!, ¿ibas a devorarla?

– Eso parece… – Contestó sin mayor importancia. – ¿A que has venido, Fields?

– Cierto lobo olvidó decirme que se iría de aventura… se perdió con la dhampiro que se me encargó proteger desde ayer y ambos desaparecieron junto al guardián de South Park y al portador de la Tríada apotecario… perdona si no me quedé en el cubil a calentarme el lugar.

Karen agachó los hombros apenada, junto a Kyle, pero Christophe se abrió paso hasta el rubio y comenzó a discutir en francés con él.  
Mientras tanto las hadas le hacían gestos infantiles al warglok, lo que comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

Finalmente, la pelea llegó a su fin con un resoplo del lobo y un gruñido del zorro. Su nueve colas se extendieron y se restregó al lado del otro… le encantaba hacerlo enfadar de esa forma.

– Entonces… ¿las llevamos a la montaña del espíritu?

– NO. – Contestaron Chris, Kyle y Craig al unisonó…

– SI. –… contestó el zorro al mismo tiempo que ellos.

– Somos 3 contra 2. – Replicó el lobo.

– ¿Ahora es una democracia?... no podemos dejarlas solas.

– No queremos viajar con uno de ellos. – Replicaron las hadas que se reunieron alrededor de los forasteros. Con la ayuda de Gregory a una de ellas, la confianza en ser ayudadas había aumentado. Además, todos conocían a "La Resistence", por lo tanto, conocían al zorro de nueve colas que protegía uno de los antiguos templos de South Park. – No con uno de esos… dragones.

– Pues entonces vete al carajo, porque yo iré a donde sea que la humana vaya. – Respondió Craig.

– Y si nos dividimos, es decir… no es necesario que vayamos todos tras Cartman… – Sugirió el pelirrojo. Craig y Christophe lo meditaron medio segundo, pero de inmediato tiraron su plan por los suelos. – ¿Que?

– ¿Y quienes se suponen que lo hagan?... La mocosa quiere salvar a las hadas, y Tucker va a ir con ella. Ni Gregory ni yo conocemos tan bien la tierra de los plateados como tu… y si nosotros 2 te llevamos, es posible que nos ataquen sin motivo por ser de la Resistence.

– ¿Entonces?... ¿lo ven?, no hay opción. Vayamos todos y regresaremos pronto. – Concluyó Gregory, haciéndose a un lado y comenzando el camino en dirección de la montaña.

– Esto nos retrasa al menos 2 días más. – Concluyó el warglok a la dhampiro. Karen lo miró alejándose a pasos grandes y esperó a que se separara del grupo para ir a alcanzarlo.

– No estas siendo amable… ellas están solas y no tienen hogar… – Reclamó, pero al instante Craig se giró enfurecido en su dirección y le sostuvo la mirada con aquellos penetrantes ojos de fuego que antes viera.

– ¿"Amable"?, ¿no estoy siendo amable?... escúchame bien, estúpida… – Antes de poder quejarse siquiera, Karen miró mas profundamente aquellos ojos. Craig ni siquiera esperó a que replicara. – Estas criaturas no son mejores que yo… queman a los míos vivos, los hacen consumirse en cenizas que después utilizan para sazonar sus vulgares alimentos frutales… no te fíes demasiado de mi abstinencia a matarte, que si no lo he hecho es por petición de Tweek, **que te quede claro**… y cierra tu maldita boca… me sermoneas sobre amabilidad cuando ni siquiera te has detenido a pensar en Kyle… ¿sabes cuanto tiempo le queda antes de desaparecer?

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Craig dejó a la chica consternada y llena de indignación.  
El warglok tenía razón… pero ella siempre protegía a los otros. Era su deber… para lo que había sido entrenada. Para lo que había nacido.

"_No eres humana… no eres vampiro. Los nuestras jamás van a aceptarte… los humanos jamás comprenderán que eres."_

Entonces las palabras de su hermano Kevin tuvieron significado. Solo Kenny lo había aceptado completamente… el resto en su familia se había esforzado por encasillarla todo el tiempo.  
Creyó estar mejor entre humanos… pero no era por completo feliz. Solo sentirse necesitada la completaba.  
Las hadas la necesitaban, cierto… pero su hermano también.

¿Que habría echo Kenny?  
¿Que habría echo su hermano?

"_Eres fuerte Karen… y para todo lo demás, me tienes a mi"_

Era cierto. En ese momento, más que nunca, necesitaba a su hermano.  
Necesitaba que fuera paciente… que resistiera.  
Iba a rescatarlo… pero no aun.

–**O–O–O–**

La falta de aire dentro de sus pulmones jamás lo había afectado de aquella forma.  
Stan llevaba casi 20 minutos besándolo salvajemente.  
Los vampiros eran los verdaderos expertos en todo lo que el sexo concernía… TODO. De cualquier forma, con cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar. Pero ser besado por el esposo de tu mejor amigo no resulta lo mas erótico del mundo. Y aunque muchos otros no tendrían problema con ello, para Kenny si era importante.  
Aun recordaba la emoción con la que Kyle llego a su puerta la tarde en que Stanley y el se comprometieron. Estaba tan lleno de vida… tan brillante. Y el pensaba que podían ser felices… que merecían serlo. ¿Cuándo aquello confundió a Stan?, el siempre fue un amigo incondicional, un amigo fiel… pero un amigo al final del día. Jamás le hizo pensar otra cosa al arcángel... o eso había creído.  
Una vez que se separaron, Kenny respiró desesperado, mientras Stan paseaba sus manos por toda su espalda y acariciaba la entrepierna del rubio.

– ¿Por…? ¿Porqué desposaste a Kyle?... tu… no lo amas… – Con aquellos ojos celestes, Kenny reprochó al moreno toda esa situación. Sus colmillos se hallaban restringidos por los poderes de Stan, por aquellas alas y el aura brillante de colores similares al blanco. – Debiste… dejarlo ser feliz junto a Cartman…

– ¿Belial?... ¡oh!... los demonios no merecen la felicidad, ¡ni siquiera pueden conocerla!

– Tu no eres mejor que un demonio… – Susurró el rubio, lleno de coraje. Stanley lo miró en silencio, primero tranquilo, después con más frialdad.

Con toda la fuerza que le confinaban sus poderes, tomó la cabellera de Kenny y lo doblegó, dejando su rostro a la altura de sus pantalones. Tenía una mirada severa, sus ojos azules rey parecían más de color negro. El rubio quedó de rodillas frente a él.

– Hazlo… – Ordenó Stanley, desabotonando su pantalón y dejando así su miembro frente a Kenny. Este lo miró horrorizado. – Y cuidado con intentar algo… – Paseó sus finos dedos por la dentadura de Kenny. – O le pasará lo mismo a tu hermana.

Entonces le vampiro se inundó de temor. Karen seguía ahí, en alguna parte de aquel mundo tan desconocido y peligroso para ella. No podía darse el lujo de lastimarla más de lo que debía estar. Era vulnerable en todos los aspectos.

– Tú… bastardo… – Susurró frente al otro, con el rostro agachado. Stan refunfuñó y alzó aquel magnifico rostro hasta tener aquella mirada fija sobre él. Lo odiaba en realidad, Kenneth lo odiaba.

– ¿Lo harás? – Preguntó divertido, era evidente lo que sucedería, pero adoraba el odio en la mirada de los demonios.

Kenneth cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragó hondo y abrió la boca ligeramente, primero con coraje… después con vergüenza y humillación.

Con la lengua contraída, Kenny sintió a Stanley acercándose lentamente, con su mano aun tras su muñeca, apretándolo. Con aquel aroma tan extraño para él, Stan introdujo su miembro por completo en la boca del rubio, haciendo que este se quejara y retorciera bajo su fuerza. Se estaba ahogando…

– Acarícialo… con la lengua… – Ordenó, mirándolo aun más fijamente a los ojos. Kenny alzó una de sus manos, se sentía tan lleno de asco… pero no podía detenerlo.

Lentamente, su lengua comenzó a adaptar su boca al tacto… primero rozando toda la extensión… sintiendo cada leve palpitar… después saboreando… Su boca producía saliva inconscientemente… haciendo aquello más asqueroso para él, pero mucho más satisfactorio para el moreno.  
De pronto, ya lo tenía… era un ritmo lento, su lengua dando una trayectoria circular, después como si probara únicamente la cabeza. Sus labios ayudaban en el trabajo, cerrándose, contrayéndose, apretando… haciendo que la sangre fluyera más por aquella parte en el arcángel.  
Stan comenzó a soltar débiles suspiros. Su agarre se convirtió en una caricia fuerte… pasando los finos dedos de su mano por toda aquella cabellera dorada.  
Kenny pasó saliva, esperó dos segundos y reanudó su trabajo, subiendo y bajando la cabeza, metiendo y sacando más rítmicamente el miembro de Stanley. Entonces su cuerpo se acopló a la velocidad y su pecho comenzó a moverse al ritmo de su cabeza. Stan jadeó y gimió ligeramente, entrecerrando sus ojos, percibiendo aquella humedad, aquel pequeño espacio de placer…

Estuvieron "jugando" por al menos 20 minutos más… entonces Stanley terminó dentro de su boca, haciendo que el rubio se separara, atragantándose, tosiendo y escupiendo la semilla del otro dentro de su boca. Tenía un sabor amargo y ligeramente dulce, parecido al de las frutas secas…  
Había sido la experiencia más repulsiva de toda su vida…

Y lo peor de todo era…

– Quita esa cara… ¿abrías actuado con la misma frialdad de haber sido Belial y no yo?

…que aquel arcángel maldito aun podía humillarlo más…

…

…

**Escribí este capitulo sin detenerme ni un minuto, jaja. Si tan solo me esforzara igual en las tareas… XD  
Pues bueno, ojalá les haya gustado… la verdad tengo dudas de este lemmon… este y el pasado no me terminan de gustar… será que no se me dan las violaciones… ¿o que será?  
Bueno, me esforzaré.**

**Cuídense mucho, gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir actualizando y espero leerlos pronto.**

**By: Roglia15 **


	5. Demonio

**Capítulo 5.- Demonio**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original. Mucho menos la laaaargggaaa lista de criaturas demoniacas._

La torre oscura que se observaba sobre la colina, se encontraba cubierta de oscuridad nocturna. Al menos 90 metros de altura protegían aquel lugar, con espinas y neblina que quemaba todo a su paso.  
Justo en la cima, una enorme ventana se encontraba abierta, con las puertas de madera y cobre abiertas de par en par. Un joven de cabellera rubia alborotada observaba en dirección de las montañas que había justo frente a él. Entonces, con una fuerza que le causó terribles espasmos de dolor, sostuvo su pecho y observó a la lejanía. Tuvo un presentimiento.

– Lucifer… – Susurró el chico, llamado Tweek.

Sus ojos verde oscuro se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaron con recorrer sus mejillas.  
Si el antiguo ángel consentido llegaba hasta aquel lugar antes que Craig… moriría.  
Porque el más peligroso de los arcángeles caídos, jamás perdonaría a Tweek haberle quitado el amor de Tucker.

**\…*+*…/**

La montaña del espíritu estaba en la cima de una precipitación rocosa. Tenia vegetación cubierta de neblina, frondosos arboles ancestrales que alcanzaban a rozar el cielo y una vereda por demás inclinada que se necesitaba enfrentar si se esperaba subir hasta la comunidad de hadas que había mas arriba.  
Kyle y Karen ayudaban al hada mientras montaba el lomo de Gregory. La joven criatura a quien conocieron como Bebe, aun no se recuperaba de aquellas terribles heridas ocasionadas por Rubí Tucker.  
Craig y Chris vigilaban los costados, justo en el centro caminaban, o intentaban flotar, las jóvenes hadas que no podían sentirse menos protegidas entre uno de los warglok definitivos y un miembro de la Resistence.

Karen alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. En aquel lugar del mundo espiritual, algo parecido a la luz del amanecer, brillaba ligeramente sobre las copas de los arboles. Aun parecía ser de media noche, pero aquella luz extraña deslumbraba las afortunadas ramas que rascaban los cielos.  
Tenia una misión, salvar a su hermano. Pero antes de poder comenzar siquiera, debía ayudar a esas jóvenes criaturas. Porque estaban solas, porque no tenían a donde ir.

Porque era su deber.

Entonces la montaña comenzó a temblar con una fuerza salvaje.

– ¡Quítense de ahí! – Gritó el hada pelirroja. Karen y Kyle la observaron asustados. Entonces una parte de la montaña se desprendió y el suelo comenzó a partirse en dos.

Gregory y Chris tomaron a tantas hadas como les fue posible y saltaron del otro lado de la grieta. Craig voló de inmediato para tomar a Karen antes que descendiera por el espacio de tierra que se abrió, mientras Kyle rodaba por la tierra, al haber dado su mayor esfuerzo por alejarse del derrumbe.  
Pero el hada pelirroja ya no poseía fuerza para volar. Justo cuando el suelo volvió a temblar, le fue imposible saltar una segunda ocasión y con el nuevo desprendimiento de suelo, la chica sintió el peso de la gravedad atrayéndola de espaldas y comenzando a caer por la grita…

…hasta que un brazo la sostuvo con fuerza.

– ¡No sueltes mi mano! – Se trataba de la dhampiro McCormick. La pelirroja la miró consternada. La chica no era fuerte y tenía el brazo herido, pero aun así se arriesgaba sobre aquella tierra suelta para ayudarla.

– ¡Vas a caer conmigo si no me sueltas! – Comenzó a llorar, pero sin dejar ir aquel brazo. No deseaba morir, aun cuando estaba consciente que seria lo mejor.

– No… no te dejaré caer… – Karen apretó los ojos con fuerza. El dolor era insoportable… se le iba a resbalar… – No voy a… ¡ah!

Pero la fuerza la traicionó y soltó a la pelirroja.

– **¡NO!**

Pero alguien más la tomó en su lugar.  
Karen observó con asombro al warglok en aquella forma humana de un joven de cabellera azabache y ojos negros, sosteniendo con seguridad a la pelirroja del brazo. Craig también tenía heridas en sus brazos, pero no parecía estar demasiado adolorido. Karen se hizo a un lado para permitir que el hombre alzara al hada y le permitiera subir.

– Craig… – Karen observó aliviada, pero sorprendida, al joven dragón. El hada estaba igualmente impactada.

Una vez en la superficie, la pelirroja comenzó a llorar como niña. Le debía la vida al warglok definitivo.

Todos corrieron hasta ellos y se inclinaron alrededor. Karen sonrió amablemente, tal y como Kenny lo hacia todo el tiempo.

– Eres genial, Tucker. – Admitió la chica, extendiendo su brazo sobre el hombro del moreno.

El hada Bebe abrazó fuertemente a la pelirroja y comenzó a llorar a su lado.

– No hay dudas de porqué eres el warglok definitivo, dragón… – Reconoció la rubia, entonces extendió temblorosamente sus manos y las colocó sobre una de las muñecas del hombre. Una preciosa pulsera verde apareció en su lugar. – Y las hadas siempre lo recordaremos.

Craig miró consternado a la chica, pero desvió de inmediato la mirada. Todos ahí lo observaban de la misma forma. Las chicas le sonreían con agradecimiento, algunas incluso habían llorado. Kyle se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre el hombro que tenia cerca.

"_Porque alguien te necesita… eso es suficiente… ¿No lo crees, Craig?"_

Fueron las palabras de Tweek. Y aunque en aquella ocasión el simplemente agachó la cabeza y meditó al respecto, no había entendido en su totalidad lo que el rubio había querido decirle.  
Pero estaba ahí… con las criaturas que su clan mas odiaba y quienes más los odiaban a ellos. Y aunque nadie lo creyera, también era capaz de sentir fatiga o dolor… pero antes de detenerse a pensarlo, ayudó a una de aquellas hadas. Sin conocer su nombre, sin mantener una relación con ella… lo hizo, porque ella necesitaba ayuda.  
Entonces lo comprendió.  
Como solía ser en todo… Tweek siempre le enseñaba algo nuevo. Llevaba 5672 años en el mundo y un humano de 19 años le daba lecciones de vida.  
Era una verdadera pena.

– Sigamos… estamos en peligro aquí detenidos.

– ¿Crees que ha sido un ataque? – Kyle intentó ponerse de pie, pero de inmediato volvió al suelo. Karen lo observó preocupada y el pelirrojo lo notó. – Estoy bien, yo… perdona.

Christophe se acercó para ayudarlo.

– La montaña del espíritu no es un lugar de derrumbes, esto jamás había sucedido. – Reconoció Bebe, observando la cima de aquel lugar.

Craig se puso de pie y se abrió paso hasta las rocas que cayeron justo a un par de metros. No estaban solamente desprendidas del resto, parecían haber sido acuchilladas.

– Entonces no perdamos tiempo. – Y así Gregory se acercó hasta la chica y la subió sobre su lomo.

Antes de seguirlos, Karen sintió algo muy extraño en su pierna izquierda, justo donde guardaba su látigo sagrado. Kyle observó la preocupación en su rostro.

– ¿Sucede algo malo, señorita Karen?

– ¿Eh?, esto… no. Sigamos… – Pidió cortés.

Pero la dhampiro estaba mintiendo. Su látigo estaba vibrando como nunca antes. Ese era el látigo sagrado que la iglesia había creado para proteger a su portador de las criaturas demoniacas. Era de mucha utilidad y de entre todas las armas que poseía, era con la que mantenía un cariño particularmente mayor. Había sido la primera arma que aprendió a usar.  
Y este solo "hablaba" cuando había un ser con poderes destructivos cerca. Vibraba cerca de cada uno de los demonios que había conocido hasta ese entonces… pero jamás de aquella forma. Ni siquiera frente a Craig.

Y la montaña volvió a temblar horrorosamente. Se cubrió por completo de grietas, pero el suelo no volvió a abrirse. Craig y Christophe rodearon a las hadas para que no cayeran por el costado que tenía un acantilado… pero ese no era el problema.  
Karen, a un metro de la grieta original, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie. El suelo continuó partiéndose hasta alcanzar el lugar donde estaba parada… y la tierra suelta cayó por el acantilado. Junto con Karen.

La dhampiro sacó velozmente su látigo, lanzándolo sobre su cabeza mientras descendía, pero este fue a caer sobre una roca. Kyle estaba más cerca de todos, pero temía tomar aquella arma. Su cuerpo seguía siendo veneno puro y este podía caer de sus manos, a través del látigo, hasta Karen.  
Pero no había tiempo para pensar. Tomó con fuerza el látigo y este comenzó a escurrir aquel veneno liquido de color rojo cobre.

– ¡Christophe, Craig!, ¡Pronto! – Gritó el apotecario, pero el veneno hizo mella en las manos de la chica y soltó el arma antes de ser ayudada por el warglok o el hombre lobo.

– ¡KAREN! – Gritaron los chicos.

Pero McCormick descendió desde la cima de la montaña, hasta el bosque que había a cientos de metros debajo.

**\…*+*…/**

– ¡Belial! – Una voz femenina se escuchó en el interior de aquellas ruinas que parecían haber sido un castillo siglos antes. – ¡BELIAL!

Se trataba de Wendy, la morena a quien Karen conoció junto a Gregory. Llevaba un corsé morado con listones de colores rosados. Un pantalón de cuero negro y unas botas hasta arriba de la rodilla en un cuero lila. Su cabellera era de un color negro azulado, con una división justo por la mitad de la frente.  
Sus pisadas resonaban dentro de todo ese lugar, pero no había sonido en respuesta. Parecía desierto por completo.  
Hasta que percibió el batir de unas alas.

– ¿Wendy? – Hasta ella llegó un moreno de piel rosada y ojos azul rey.

– ¡Stanley!... ¿que haces acá? – La chica corrió a su encuentro, pero el arcángel no parecía feliz al respecto. Se detuvo a un par de metros. – No hay nadie en el fuerte del norte ni en el oeste, ¿está pasando algo que no sepa?, ¡incluso Gregory y Christophe se han dado a la aventura!

– ¿No hay nadie?... – Stan vestía una camiseta azul celeste con un chaleco blanco encima y unos jeans de mezclilla azul claro. – ¿Por qué buscas al culón?

– Por el símbolo de la Tríada. Kenny ha desaparecido, Stan. – La chica habló con una vocecilla quebrada. Agachó la mirada y caminó lejos del arcángel. Stanley la siguió con la mirada, pero no se movió de la barandilla donde estaba apoyado. – Y todos sabemos lo que sigue a eso…

Stan pudo sonreír abiertamente, pues Wendy le estaba dando la espalda.  
Si… sabía perfectamente lo que seguía a eso. El final de todo en la tierra, criaturas sobrenaturales y humanos.  
El final del viejo mundo… de nuevo.

– Pero aun hay esperanza. – Completó la morena con una amplia sonrisa. Entonces Stanley puso un rostro severo. – Karen McCormick está junto a Craig Tucker y la Resistence la apoyará. Stoley piensa que existen posibilidades de atrapar a los plateados desertores si Cartman llega a tiempo al cuartel del este.

Stan suspiró cansado y se puso de pie sobre esa barandilla de 2 centímetros de ancho. Había agujeros en el plan… MUCHOS y muy molestos.  
No se suponía que Tucker abandonara la torre de South Park jamás… y menos aun, después de la llegada de aquel humano a South Park.

– Ganaremos, ¿verdad, Stan?

La morena se giró, pero solo para encontrar el rostro pensativo del arcángel. Lucía preocupado en serio.

– ¿Stanley?

– ¿Ah?... ¡por supuesto, Wendy! – La chica volvió a sonreír.

Stan miraba el horizonte. Desde el castillo de Cartman podía verse una nube negra y morada a la lejanía. Estaba prohibido viajar hasta allá… así como estaba prohibido huir de ahí.

La prisión de Forthe. El hogar de las peores pesadillas que los humanos jamás soñaron. Ahí aguardaba Ike Broflovski… junto a todas las criaturas que alguna vez destruyeron el universo, algunas incluso, capaces de devorarlo.  
¿Cuál de todas esas aberraciones habría liberado el antiguo apotecario para acabar con la guerra sagrada?

…

¿De que era capaz?

…

**\…*+*…/**

La caída había sido aterradora. Era tanta la distancia entre la cima y el bosque, que cualquier criatura, cosa, objeto que descendiera, terminaría pulverizado tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzaría a sentir dolor.  
Pero Karen estaba ahí… no solo viva, sino en casi perfecto estado. Sus manos estaban teñidas de morado y ardían como quemaduras, pero eso era el producto del veneno liberado por Kyle. Tan solo unas gotas fueron suficientes para quemarle los brazos… pero el resto de ella se encontraba bien.  
Ligeramente aturdida, la chica se sacudió la tierra del pecho con movimientos rápidos, pero de inmediato un dolor punzante le cubrió los brazos, ya no morados, sino negros.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – Una voz masculina, pero bajita, atrajo la atención de la dhampiro.

Karen enfocó con mayor claridad su visión, hasta encontrar una imagen desconcertante.  
Un joven de tez blanca, una cabellera amarilla de apariencia opaca, con cortadas, moretones y rasguños cubriéndole el cuerpo. Tenía ojeras casi rojizas y unos ojos de un verde tan claro como el color del prado en primavera. Vestía un traje roto de lino café y verde oscuro y un pantalón que alguna vez fue blanco, pero del cual apenas se apreciaban harapos grises. Sus muñecas parecían heridas, como su hubiera permanecido mucho tiempo atado de ellas.  
Antes de escuchar alguna amenaza por parte de la chica, se desplomó sobre el suelo de rodillas y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

– ¡Oye, tú!... – Karen vio que no había peligro y se acercó hasta el chico que no parecía mayor a ella. Intentó ayudarlo, pero sus manos ya no tenían sensibilidad.

Entonces lo notó… en aquel lugar…

¿Había luz de sol?  
Parecía un día cualquiera sobre la tierra.

– Sus manos… ¡MIERDA, OJO DE CULO! – Karen se dejó caer hacia atrás del susto. No esperaba aquellos gritos por parte del otro chico.

– ¿Que? – El muchacho se balanceó sobre sus piernas y tambaleó su peso hasta llegar a Karen.

Karen vio como tomaba con sus manos las manos de ella y las sostenía contra su pecho. Entonces el chico cerró los ojos levemente y una luz preciosa, tan bella que Karen no pudo dejar de observarla, cubrió su cuerpo entero.  
Y el veneno desapareció. Sus manos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones.

– ¿Cómo lo…? – Pero antes de formular su pregunta, el chico frente a ella comenzó a toser con fuerza, tanta que el sonido que emitía asustó el doble a Karen.

Entonces el chico vomitó todo el veneno y su rostro de puso mas pálido. McCormick lo cargó con rapidez hacia una roca donde pudiera recargarse.

– ¡Recárgate, pronto!... yo, esto… ¿eso ha sido un milagro de sanación, cierto?

La chica estaba felizmente sorprendida. Los milagros de sanación solo podían llevarse acabo por humanos o ángeles y ese chico herido frente a ella la había salvado del veneno mortal de los apotecarios. ¿Pero que hacia un humano en el mudo espiritual?, ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?

– ¿Se encuentra… ¡CARAJO!, bien? – De nuevo ese grito horrible. Karen quiso preguntar, pero evitó mencionarlo. Tenía muchas otras dudas en mente.

– Si, muchas gracias… mi nombre es Karen. – Sonrió al desconocido y recordó de pronto que poseía una cantinflora pequeña entre sus fundas, que contenía agua. – Bebe un poco…

Leves lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a brotar de aquellos ojos color césped. Estaba cansado y adolorido por el milagro, Karen lo comprendía a la perfección. Con espasmos fuertes, el chico intentó ponerse de pie, pero volvió al suelo en tan solo unos segundos. Le causó una pena tremenda a la dhampiro, así que se puso de pie y le ofreció su hombro.

– Me has salvado… puedo llevarte hasta que encontremos un pueblo y te dejaré cuidando ahí.

El chico observó con ternura aquel gesto, le sonrió ligeramente a la chica, pero rechazó el gesto. Se puso de pie por si mismo y recobró la ligera fuerza que lo jalaba hacia su destino.

– Existe un lugar… ¡MIERDA! – Sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero de inmediato regresó a la normalidad. – Al que tengo que llegar.

– Pero en ese estado… ¿estás seguro?

– Así es. – Sonrió de nuevo y reanudó sus tambaleos. Parecía que a cada paso que daba, iba a caerse. Karen lo alcanzó y miró detenidamente la colina. Si al menos lo ayudaba a subirla, podría pagar una pequeña parte del favor.

– Por favor… déjame ayudarte. – Susurró con una sonrisa, pero el chico abrió los ojos con asombro. Karen tenía un aroma que…

– _Warglok…_ – Pronunció con una voz bajita. Karen no alcanzó a oírlo bien.

– ¿Eh?

El chico desvió la mirada y no respondió.  
Esa jovencita olía como Craig Tucker. Llevaba su aroma cerca. El chico sonrió como no había echo en siglos.

– Mi nombre es Thomas… – Contestó finalmente.

Karen lo observó desorientada, pero finalmente le contestó con una sonrisa.

Con ayuda de McCormick, ambos subieron la colina, seguidos por aquella extraña luz solar. Parecía una preciosa tarde de primavera sobre la pradera. Una vez en al cima, Karen contempló impresionada el paisaje. Todo South Park se contemplaba desde aquel lugar y parecía estar en pleno mediodía.

– Es bellísimo… – Susurró para si misma, pero Thomas la escuchó.

– Lo era más…

Entonces el chico se soltó de aquel agarre y comenzó a andar tambaleante en dirección de aquel lugar lejano. Había una distancia de al menos días si seguía andando con aquel paso lento.

– ¡Thomas!, ¿estarás bien? – Karen se preocupó por el estado de ese muchacho, pero ella también tenia un par de misiones pendientes. – Puedes venir conmigo.

– Yo detuve su caída de esa montaña… ¡VERGA, CARAJO!... creo que puedo cuidarme un poco…

Karen abrió los ojos impresionada.  
¿Había sido el?  
¿Cómo un humano era capaz de invocar magia de protección y un milagro de sanación en menos de una hora y seguir vivo?  
No… eso era obra de un ángel.

– Thomas… – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar…  
Miró como el chico se arrastraba colina abajo, con pasos tambaleantes y poco seguros. Peor antes de continuar su camino de vuelta al bosque, la dhampiro observó como era que el muchacho se giraba en su dirección y se despedía con un ligero movimiento de la muñeca y una leve sonrisa en aquel rostro bello, pero cubierto de rasguños y moretones.

– ¡La veré pronto, señorita McCormick!

Karen sonrió, aun preocupada y confundida, y contestó con un movimiento de su muñeca. Dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo al bosque, entonces notó que la luz del sol desapareció de un segundo a otro, tal y como si hubiera anochecido tan rápido como amaneció.  
Y notó algo extraño…

¿Cuándo dijo al chico su apellido?  
Se giró una ultima vez y corrió de nuevo en dirección de la colina…

…pero al llegar hasta ahí, no se alcanzaba a ver nada por la neblina. Había neblina por todas partes. El paisaje no se veía más…

Ni el pueblo… ni nadie más.

**\…*+*…/**

Gregory llevó solo a las hadas hasta la montaña del espíritu. Tanto Christophe, como Kyle y Craig, saltaron en dirección del derrumbe para buscar a Karen. Todo parecía haberse perdido de un segundo a otro… y las cosas estaban por empeorar.

– ¡BEBE, MAESTRO GREGORY! – Una chica de cabello café claro corrió en dirección de los recién llegados. Todas las hadas contemplaban con terror lo que se alcanzaba a ver.

El monte entero corroído por un líquido negruzco, parecido al petróleo. Con un aroma insoportable a quemado y las cenizas cubriendo todo el ambiente.

– ¿Las dragonas llegaron hasta aquí? – Bebe cayó de rodillas frente a la imagen, mientras el resto de las hadas lloraban a su alrededor.

Gregory miró espantado, pero recobró la postura solo para olfatear el ambiente. Había algo que no estaba bien…

La joven hada que recibió a sus compañeras y al zorro de nueve colas, estaba cubierta de quemaduras terribles y cortadas profundas. Se desplomó sobre le suelo, frente a Bebe y comenzó a vomitar sangre de un color verde claro.  
El zorro y las hadas se colocaron a su alrededor, pero no había nada por hacer. Estaba muriendo.

– ¿Rubí hizo todo esto? – Gregory preguntó a la chica. Los ojos de la pequeña criatura estaban cubiertos de llanto. Miró al zorro y después a Bebe.

– Ha… ha… – Era difícil hablar con los pulmones repletos de sangre. – Ha sido él… Be–be… ha sido… el demonio… Leviatán… ha sido él… – Tanto Gregory como las hadas temblaron de terror. El zorro no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– No puede ser, debe haber algún error…

Entonces el llanto cesó y el horror y miedo se apoderaron de todos ahí.

Gregory observó a Bebe unos segundos antes de recibir su autorización con la mirada. Y salió corriendo de ahí. Su cuerpo de zorro y la magia le permitirían alcanzar a Tucker y el resto antes de lo peor. Pero no tenía la menor idea que lo peor…

– No… no… – La chica comenzó a toser la poca sangre que el quedaba. Bebe la apoyó sobre su regazo y le acarició la frente con el llanto escapando de sus ojos. – No está solo… Bebe…

– ¿Que dices?

– Behemot es ahora libre… – Susurró. Antes de morir, la pobre hada pronunció sus últimas palabras. – Y Lucifer también.

…lo peor todavía no comenzaba.

…

…

**Espero que no haya sido confuso con tantos nombres. Estoy de vacaciones! Así que podre actualizar los fics de todos los foros que tengo pendientes.  
Ojala puedan continuar este y el resto.  
Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Cuídense :)**

**By: Roglia15**


End file.
